In the Sands of Time
by Souls' Hatred
Summary: A.U. In the sands of the desert, bandits rule the land and steal the young women they meet. Inuyasha, the prince of bandits slowly falls in love with the servent girl who's held his heart his whole life...IK
1. The Capture of the Women

Ok, hello. This is my first fiction. I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. This idea came to me a few days ago and I couldn't get it out of my mind. So I'm writing it.  
  
In the Sands of Time  
  
Souls' Hatred  
  
Chapter One, The Capture of the Women  
  
---------  
  
The sun beat down mercilessly on the traveling group of people making their way across the hot desert. Sweat was beading down their faces as the sand collected in their shoes. A small girl tugged on her mothers robes and looked up to her with large eyes.  
  
"Mama, I'm thirsty." The mother's face slightly fell at her daughters comment. Knowing there was nothing she could do for her poor child she knelt down and embraced her in a warm loving hug.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but there's nothing I can do about it." She said as she lifted her daughter into her arms and continued walking.  
  
"But those men are carrying water." The little girl pointed over her mother's shoulder at a row of men carrying water sacks. "Couldn't they lend us some water?" The mother sighed and shook her head.  
  
"No, they can't." Her mother said softly.  
  
"But why..." the mother placed a gentle finger over her lips to silence her. A man came walking up to the mother and child.  
  
"Why isn't she walking?" His voice was harsh. "Every person here has to carry their own weight. Those who can no longer stand will be left behind to face their death." The mother held her daughter closer.  
  
"She's thirsty and her legs are tired of walking." The mother explained.  
  
"I don't give a damn how tired she is. She has to walk and if she falls behind she's left behind." He barked. "Have her drink her own sweat if she's that thirsty." He said and began to walk away. The woman set her child back onto the scorching hot earth with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" A young woman yelled at the retreating general. The man spun on his heal and glared at the raven black haired beauty with daggers.  
  
"How the dare you yell at me. I don't care if you 'were' the princes of your former country you are no more then any of these other people here now." He spat at her when his face was merely inches from her own.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Even if you have taken me from my country I still am royalty in blood." she said defiantly. Her eyes held as intense a gaze as the man before her.  
  
"Kagome, stop." She pretended not to hear the small voice that sounded behind her. She only bore deeper into the man.  
  
"One more word out of you princess and I'll have you chained and left to die right here in this desert." The man's voice held no remorse. Kagome lowered her eyes and backed away from him at him his words. "That's better. Maybe some bandits will come to take you away and use you as their play toy." She only heard a low mumble of words at the last part.  
  
The woman who held her child's hand turned her head back to Kagome. "Why did you do that, your majesty?" She did a slight bow of her head.  
  
Kagome looked at her for a moment. "Please do not address me in that way." Kagome turned her head to the side. "It does not rightfully fit me anymore. As for your question I did it because you needed help and that man was out of his line as a commander." A tear rolled down her milky white skin and onto the sand that burned it up.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome." The woman gingerly spoke the girl's name. Kagome pulled out a small bottle of water from inside of her robes.  
  
"Here, take this. I would rather die then try to live for I have no future now." The woman hesitantly took the small bottle of water that Kagome held for her.  
  
"My dear, please don't ever say that. Everyone has the right to live for the tomorrow of their lives." Her voice held motherly love, as if she were speaking to her own child. "Believe that you will find away to over come the obstacles that are in your way, for the moment will pass and your fears fade away because tomorrow is a new day."  
  
Kagome stood there for a moment not fully understanding what the woman had told her but feeling as if she had heard those words spoken before to her, along time ago. "Where did you learn that?"  
  
"Along time ago, an old man gave me those words when I felt like giving up on everything." She said then bent down to her daughter and handed her the small amount of water. The young girl drank gingerly. When the child was finished, the mother quietly put the bottle into her cream robes.  
  
Kagome walked on, her mind wondering on the things that she always did.  
  
----------  
  
"Bandits! Bandits!" The lookout called to the still wandering group. The sun was beginning to set and the air around the people was more bearable. The outcry made little commotion among the group. Everyone kept walking until the commander signaled them to halt. Some wives leaned up against their husbands for the feeling of security.  
  
A line of men silhouetted by the sun on the west appeared followed slowly by men on the east then south then north. All of who were wearing lengths of cloth wrap around their bodies. "Cooperate and no harm will come to you." The man who appeared to be the leader of the bandits spoke.  
  
No one spoke; all eyes were on the men who surrounded the traveling group. "And if we don't?" The commander spoke.  
  
"Then you shall all be disposed of." The reply was dry and uncaring.  
  
"What is it you want?" At this, the leader waved his hand in signal and ten men came walking over to the group. They held ropes in their hands and had long swords at their belt.  
  
One of the men walked over to a girl that stood behind the princess. Kagome looked behind her to see the young girl's wrists being tied and a scarf wrapped around her mouth. The girl showed no sign of struggle as the man took her away.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" The commander asked in rage, as he did another man came up to Kagome and began to tie her hands.  
  
"Let go of me." She screamed her voice high pitched. Kagome kicked at the man that held her. Her foot met his groin and he let her go.  
  
All eyes turned to the sound of a whip when it cracked. Kagome stood stunned a small gasp escaped from her throat as her hand moved slowly for her left cheek. The pain of the whip felt like the slice of a knife but no blood emitted from the wound. Another crack was heard and Kagome fell to her knees as it hit her leg.  
  
It did not hurt for as much of a shock it was. All her life she had never been hit, and at the surprise of a whip biting her skin, she didn't know how to feel.  
  
Someone came up, tied her hands, and carried her over to where all the other young women were. She gave no resistance instead; she willingly let the hands take her away.  
  
"Do not try to follow us. If you do, you will surely never see the light of day on this earth again." The leader of the bandits said as his group retreated the way they had come, carrying with them the girls they had tied.  
  
The commander stood shocked for a moment at what had happened. When he had finally regained his wits, he looked to his group. They had taken ten young women with them. "Carry on." He barked the order.  
  
The little girl looked up to her mother and tugged on her clothing. "Mommy, where are they taking those girls?" Her face held innocence as her eyes met with her mother's.  
  
"I don't know honey. But I hope they will be alright." The woman whispered. "I hope they will be alright."  
  
----------  
  
The men let the ten young women into a well-lit room that was occupied by three other women. The men left as soon as an elderly lady waved her hand. The door closed behind them.  
  
"Welcome." The elderly woman greeted the ten young women warmly. "This is the home of the Yoklin. You are treated as family as soon as you are marked. Nine of you will not be excepted into this clan and you will be workers on this land." The girls looked at one another wondering who wouldn't make it. "There are a set of trail that set before you. You must complete four out of the five. These tests show your strengths and weaknesses. They will open you up to the world that lies around you."  
  
"And what types of '_**tests**_' are they?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"You will find out in good time. For now eat and bathe." Two younger women opened two sliding doors that sat behind the elder. "This is your home for now. Enjoy it to it's fullest for tomorrow the trials begin." The ten young women were led into the room that lay beyond the open doors.  
  
The room held the fragrance of freshly baked food and of lavender. Kagome looked around to see one large table that sat to her left filled with food. In the middle of the room was a square pool that was the bath. Instead of filled with water, it was filled with milk and petals floated on the surface.  
  
The former princess followed a small group of the women over to the table to eat. The table looked made from copper and the plates from gold. Everything looked so good. "Who do you think will make it?" Kagome heard a girl ask the others that sat around the table.  
  
"Definitely Kikyo. I mean have you seen her?" One of the girls said. A few of them nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"No way, I think it will be the Princess Kagome." Another one of them said. Kagome smiled faintly at the remark. "She looks like Kikyo but her spirit holds so much more power. Kikyo looks dead if you ask me." The girl who spoke had dark brown hair that hung to the middle of her back and loosely tied at the bottom.  
  
Kagome sat listening in silence not wanting to be noticed by anyone. She looked over to the women who looked so much like her. She had to admit the look in Kikyo's eyes seemed distant and dead.  
  
"What do you think?" the question was directed towards Kagome. Kagome looked up at the girls that now stared at her. It was the girl who had mentioned her name that asked the question. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"I think you will get it." Kagome held her hand out toward the brown haired girl. The girl looked at her for a moment before taking her hand. "Taiyo, Sango." The girl said.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome." The girls' eyes grew wide with surprise and delight. "You-you're Princess Kagome?" They all asked at different times. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I prefer no title." Kagome said as she got up from the table. "Oh, Sango, thank you for thinking of me." She said before she left the girls to themselves.  
  
"Wait, Princess." Kagome turned around to face the brown haired girl, Sango. "I mean, Kagome." Kagome turned around and kept walking she could hear Sango's feet walking on the tiled floor behind her. After they were out of ear shot Kagome faced Sango again.  
  
"What is it you want to speak to me about?" Kagome asked in her royal manner. She had practiced the voice and grammar many times out of the day. Her teachers had made her.  
  
"I just..."  
  
"Well speak."  
  
"I just wanted to say," Sango quickly spit out, almost afraid to upset the former princess. "I just wanted to say that no matter what happens I'll always remember you." Kagome stood there for a moment not quite sure what to say to the girls sudden out burst of emotion.  
  
Kagome laid her hand on Sango's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Please do not be saying this because I was once the Princess of our home land. Please be saying this because you want to be friends, for no other reason then because we have a tie." Kagome said. She never truly had a friend that had stayed by her after they had gotten what they wanted. She had always dreamed of a true friend, to be there no matter what happened.  
  
Sango nodded. "I want to get to know you more. The real you, not the royal you. I don't care about the blood you come from." Kagome bit her lip and wrapped her arms around the newly found friend of hers. Sango returned the hug and then pulled back.  
  
Kagome tied up her hair before she got into the milk bath that was built into the ground. Sango followed in as soon as her hair was above her shoulders. "Do you have family?" Kagome asked after a moment of relaxing in the pool.  
  
"My brother, he's the only one. My parents died about 5 years ago, I've had to raise my brother on my own." Sango explained. Kagome sighed.  
  
"I suppose you were very close." Sango nodded.  
  
"What about you. Living in luxury and being the heir to the thrown." Sango asked she put a few hand movements along with her speech.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was great alright." Kagome's voice didn't sound too enthused. "If you don't mind not seeing your father except when he calls you to court and your mother looks down on you as if you were a piece of trash in her way. A half brother, whose too young to know what's going on and you being taxied around by maids and teachers drilling you with every little thing on the face of the earth." She ended with a sigh and sunk deeper into the liquid.  
  
"Guess it's not what it looks like is it?" She looked down into the white water-like liquid.  
  
"Not at all." Kagome got up from the milk and draped a towel in front of her. "What was your life like as a-a..." she couldn't bring herself to say the word. It sounded wrong.  
  
"A peasant?" Sango asked, she didn't seem to be affected by the word at all. Kagome nodded slowly. "It wasn't all that bad, but it was harder when my parents died. I couldn't find work to feed the two of us so we lived off of scraps that people, higher then us, threw out."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome said. "I wish my parents would have paid more attention to the people like you. Then maybe you wouldn't have had it so hard."  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome when they were out of the pool and hugged her. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, or your family." Sango reassured her. "I'm here, and fine. Am I not? Come, let's get some sleep." Kagome nodded then pulled away from Sango.  
  
"If you so low in rating, how do you speak so well?" Kagome asked, finally realizing the quality of Sango's vocabulary.  
  
"My parents were well educated and where around the court much of their time." Sango laid down on one of the many beds. "I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." She said as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Kagome soon followed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, This chapter was kind of short, I admit it. The next chapters will be longer. I hope. I know they will be. So hold on. Review Review. Tell me what you think Please! Thanks.  
  
Souls' Hatred 


	2. Calming

Disclaimer: Oops. Forgot this on the last chapter...sorry. Well, I do not own Inuyasha, no matter how many times I have him painted on my wall. Sigh.  
  
A/N: Well, Thank you all who reviewed. I am so happy. Sorry for the over due update. I'll try to do better next time. If an idea hits me, maybe I should do a layout of this story before it gets weird. Maybe. Well anyways.  
  
power2thepink: You're question might be answered in the next chapter, but don't worry if it's not. It will be answered in some chapter down the line even if it is the last.

* * *

Chapter 2, Calming  
  
By Souls Hatred  
  
In the Sands of Time

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good night Papa, good night mama." I said to my mother and father as I got up from the table that we dined at.  
  
"Good night dear." My mother and father replied as I bowed and left the room. I began to walk down the hallway when I heard a small murmur from behind me. I turned and glared at low squandering person he was.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, my voice a little sharper then I meant it to be but I brushed it off. He was only a servant who was too scared to even talk properly to me.  
  
He mumbled something out quite quickly that I could not understand. I could tell he was scared by my tone of voice use before, but I didn't really care at that point.  
  
"If you are going to speak, speak clearly so you don't make a fool out of yourself." I almost yelled as my anger flared, I was tired and I just wanted to get to bed.  
  
"I was asked to bring you to your room, orders of the King." He finally said so that the words he spoke made sense.  
  
"I don't need anyone to bring me anywhere. Go find something to do in the mean time." I said and began to walk away from the hunch boy that had made his way into the corner.  
  
"But the King ordered..." I cut him off before he could say anymore. I knew if he disobeyed the king, he would have his head dislocated off his shoulders, especially if I was to get hurt. I just sighed and stood there for a moment without a word.  
  
"Ok, fine. Go find my personal servant and send him here." The boy stared at me for a moment not sure I would stay there, "I'll wait." I assured him before he hurried to do what I had requested.  
  
I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. It wasn't like me to be so hard on people. I don't know what got to me; maybe it was the fact that I was getting tired and not wanting to be disturbed by little things.  
  
I didn't really see why I needed to be escorted to my room every night. It got annoying, really annoying.  
  
All those annoying little '**guards**', as they call themselves, were really annoying if they didn't speak clearly or with a quiver in their voice.  
  
"Princess?" I looked up, startled by the sudden intrusion of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, spot." I said, he scowled at the name. He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it as he gracefully pulled me from the floor. I dusted off my skirt before looking at him. "It's so nice to see you." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.  
  
He rolled his eyes at me as he saw right through my mask. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, his voice weary and tired. I nodded gingerly at him.  
  
We walked down the hall a ways without saying a word. As soon as we turned the corner my bodyguard flung me around and pinned me to the wall.  
  
"What the hell did you call that?" He hissed his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
I stared at him blankly; it was almost as if he were counting down. "Oh, the name? I thought it was cute." I said, I didn't resist his hold on me, what was the use. I wouldn't get to my room any faster.  
  
"No, not that." He barked. "Why the hell did you order for me to be woken up just to bring you to your room?" His voice seeped with more danger every word he spat.  
  
"Oh, you were sleeping?" I gasp. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to wake the 'Royal Highness.'" I laughed a bit at the look he gave me. "That's not funny considering your father would have me killed."  
  
I just shrugged out of his hold and started walking. "Come on spot," I called as I descended down the hall.  
  
"Gah, Were you even listening?" he yelled in frustration.  
  
"Oh, and aren't you suppose to be around me all day?" I said over my shoulder as he ran to catch up.  
  
"Yeah, so what about it?" He shrugged at the question.  
  
"You weren't at dinner." I sighed lightly. "Maybe I should report you to my father."  
  
His face faltered. "You would never." He hissed.  
  
"And why wouldn't I?" I threatened. Of course, I never would but all in all, it was fun to scare him.  
  
He mumbled something that I couldn't hear; I just shrugged. He stopped suddenly and put his hand on the door handle.  
  
"Here you go, Princess." He pushed open the door and gestured for me to walk in. I nodded and entered the room.  
  
"Oh, I have something for you." I said before dragging him into the room with me.  
  
"Wha...?" he yelped as I walked over to the middle of my room and left him at the bed.  
  
"You can sit down if you want." I told him as I walked over to the chest at the end of my bed and began rummaging trough it. I heard him flop down on my overly soft bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" I heard him say from above me.  
  
"I'm looking for something."  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"Because," I looked up from the chest and at him, "it's for you." I said, holding up a beaded necklace.  
  
"What do I need this for?"  
  
"You don't, just put it on." I sat back and watched as he slipped the beaded necklace over his head. "It looks good on you." I commented as I stood up and walked over to sit on my bed, next to him.  
  
"I feel like a girl." He said tugging at the rosary.  
  
"Oh, nock it off." I slapped his hand gently. "It looks good." He suddenly grew stiff and ridged before shooting up from the bed.  
  
"What is..." he silenced me with a gesture of his hand. I looked around the room and found nothing wrong. I wondered what was wrong with him all of a sudden.  
  
I could feel the tension building in the air as it weighed down on my shoulders.  
  
I felt as a hand slipped around my middle. "Kya!" I screamed.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome shot up from her resting position on the bed she had been sleeping in. A cold sweat ran down her face and soaked her clothes. Her breath was caught in her throat.  
  
'Breath,' she told herself. A rasp of breath filled her lungs, and exhaled by coughing. A hand slid across her shoulders and held her tightly.  
  
"Shh," It said softly. "Shh, it's alright." Kagome continued to cough violently as she fought for air to fill her burning lungs.  
  
The soothing voice continued to speak as Kagome slowly calmed down and was able to gather rasps of breath.  
  
"I was so scared." Kagome whispered, her eyes glazed over with the memory of the dream. Only a soft voice answered her. "It's alright."  
  
"Is it? Is everything really alright, Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
There was silence for a moment. "Yes, everything is good. No matter what." Kagome smiled a bit when she heard that. Believing that it was true.  
  
"I wish I were right." She smiled.  
  
"Why can't you be?"  
  
"Because no one would believe me."  
  
"I believe you." Kagome whispered.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dust drifted lightly to the floor as a fist contacted the wall. "Damn it!" He yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down." A woman ordered.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do mother." He growled. "You already arranged for me to be married, don't tell me what else to do."  
  
"Inuyasha, if you would just listen!" his mother tried to speak again but was cut off by her hysteric son.  
  
"I don't damn want to listen! I never agreed to any of this! You aren't even my real mother!" His fist met the wall again.  
  
"Don't listen then, but at least be quiet so I can say something!" Her voice was calm and collective.  
  
He didn't say anything just stared at the wall.  
  
"I'm only trying to do what's best for you Inuyasha. At least try to accept that." She stood and began to walk to the door. "I'll get someone to clean up the mess." She said before she turned the handle and left her son alone.  
  
"What the hell does she know?" He growled under his breath.  
  
"A whole lot more then you do." Inuyasha looked up to meet a man who had been standing outside the door. "What the hell are you doing here monk?" He scowled.  
  
"Nice to see you too!" The monk said with cheer in his voice and expression.  
  
"Shut up, what are you here for?"  
  
"Oh, right. Nothing at all, just thought I could calm you down with a few words from Buddha."  
  
"Leave." His voice was low and threatening.  
  
"Do not..."  
  
"Leave, I said." Inuyasha yelled this time, cutting the monk off form his words.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm leaving. Remember that anger comes as a result of intolerance. Good night your Highness." The door closed behind the monk as he left the room.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha yelled through the door.  
  
"Think about it." He heard from the retreating monk.  
  
"Gods I wish everyone would just shut up!"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Oo that was a short chapter...sorry. But I realized that I haven't updated in a month and I'm going to camp tomorrow, so. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it didn't get here sooner. I had to rewrite it a few times before I really liked it. I'll update in about a month...no hopefully sooner then that.


	3. Memories Unseen

In the Sands of Time

Souls' Hatred

Chapter 3 Memories unseen.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she stretched out her muscles that had tightened during the night. "Is it morning already?" She whispered to herself.

"Sure is." Came a cheerful reply from across the room. Kagome looked over to see Sango smiling warmly at her. She returned the smile before getting out of her bed and scanning the room.

"This room is huge." Kagome said, eyes wide.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Sango said in a light airy voice.

"Oh knock it off. I haven't seen a room this large in a while." Kagome dropped her head. "My room was about this large."

Sango didn't say anything as she walked over to her friend. "Kagome, look at me." Her voice was soft and gentle but at the same time commanding.

Kagome slowly lifted her head to peer into the eyes of the person before her. The brown eyes that spun like a maze never ending and never beginning. There was something that she kept to herself and never told anyone.

"Promise me...that no matter what happens we will always be together...no matter what." Kagome continued to stare into the eyes not answering or moving, as if she was lost in the forever-continuing maze.

"Please, promise me, my friend." Her voice held fear, pain, sorrow, regret, tears, and rejection. Her eyes held unshed tears and emptiness. Her hands trembling from the emotions she kept from showing. In addition, her lips twitched to keep up false smile.

"Only if you promise first." Kagome replied quietly, an empty smile formed on her lips.

A knock on the door caught the attention of both girls. Kagome silently walked up to it and opened it with ease. "Good morning." She greeted sweetly.

"Good morning miss, please take these clothes and be ready for your first trial." The young woman bowed her head while holding out her arms presenting Kagome with clothes of fine silk. Kagome gently took the clothes from the servant.

"Thank you. We will be ready in a few minutes." Kagome in turn bowed her head slightly before moving back and closing the door.

She turned to the awaiting person. "Pick your clothes for today. Our first trial begins in a few minutes." Kagome relayed the message to Sango.

Sango walked over and selected a simple gold skirt and shirt leaving Kagome with a short-skirted kimono. They dressed in silence and walked out of the room when they had finished. Gripping each other's hand tightly to assure the other one was still there, right beside them as they went.

"Good morning everyone." The elder lady greeted the group of women once they were all there. "As you see there is a door that stands behind me. You will place your hands on the door. Your journey will begin the moment after you touch it. Are there any questions?"

One lone hand stood above all the heads around it. "Speak." Was the command given.

"What will happen after we touch the door?" a shy squeaky voice whispered out.

"You will understand when you have moved on." Was the calm and collective reply to the unsure question.

"Best wishes to you all." She stood and held up her hands.

"Begin." Was the simple word she spoke.

At first, the women just looked at one another, not fully understanding and waiting for another to make the first move. By now the elder woman had dispersed and was watching from a higher point.

The first person to move from their standing point was an unlikely black haired woman. She walked with poise and confidence in ever step. She placed her hands on the door and vanished.

A sudden stillness spread across the room. No one dared to move or speak. They were all afraid of what might happen but even more terrified with the thought of failure.

Sango released the tight grip on Kagome's hand and walked down the aisle that had formed. Her hands met the door and she vanished just as the woman before had.

* * *

The elder woman walked quickly down a hallway. "Go get my son. Bring him to room 748. I expect him to be there in 3 minutes." She ordered a servant as she walked, at least she thought he was a servant.

"Ma'am, I'm just the monk. I would know how to address that to the Prince." The monk said with no pause in his words.

The woman slowed down to a stop and gazed at the monk. "Well, Miroku, just tell him if he's not there in 3 minutes his royal ass is going to be kicked out of this kingdom before he can breathe." The queen whispered to the man who looked a bit uncomfortable at how close they were.

"Oh and one more then Miroku." She looked behind her shoulder at the grinning monk. "I don't think you would like it if I told everyone that the Monk has been groping the Queen. Would you?" At that, she continued her walk down the hallway.

Miroku just stood there for a moment not knowing what to do before dashing off into the direction of Inuyasha's room.

The monk raped on the door to Inuyasha's room. "Inuyasha, your mother would like to see you." He looked down at his watch. "You have 2 minutes to get down there. Or else you won't see the light of day again."

"Go away. I'm trying to sleep." The monk sighed, not sure what to do to save the poor prince.

"She also said that your Raman supply would be given to all the people, including the young ladies who are currently in their first trial." He grinned when he heard Inuyasha fall off his bed and scramble to get up.

The door opened to see a windblown hanyou prince. "Where is she?"

"Room 743, or is it..." before the monk could finish Inuyasha was far down the hall. "748?" he sighed in defeat, figuring he better follow Inuyasha just incase he had directed him to the wrong room.

* * *

Inuyasha made it to room 743. He turned the knob and walked into the room before running out almost screaming bloody murder. "Lock the door next time!" Inuyasha yelled. 'Miroku, remind me to kill you the next time I see you.'

He looked behind him when he heard quick moving footsteps. 'How fortunate.' Inuyasha smirked. "Miroku, how nice to see you." Inuyasha said lightly as he wrapped an arm around the monk's shoulders.

"Hello Inuyasha." Miroku looked a bit confused by Inuyasha's sudden actions. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? You're the one who sent me here, saying my mother was waiting for me, in a sex room." Inuyasha's voice rose with a hint of anger.

"I didn't mean to say room..." Miroku looked at the room number on the door. "743. I meant to say room 748."

"Perverted monk. How did we manage to hire you?" Inuyasha asked as he walked down the hall with Miroku still beside him.

Before the monk could answer Inuyasha had opened the correct door and peered inside. He saw his mother standing and looking through a window down on something he couldn't make out.

"Fei! Why did we hire such a perverted monk?" The queen turned around to look at her son and the man in his arm. A shocked look played across her face.

"Did he grope you too? I knew I should have fired him the moment he did that." Fei looked toward the ground in thought.

"Wh-what!?" Inuyasha sputtered out. "He did what?" He looked down at Miroku with a death glare that said 'I'll deal with you later.'

"N-nothing. Could you please not call me by my name, Inuyasha? Oh, and by the way Inuyasha, you're late." She turned to look back into the glass.

"Yeah, no thanks to this lech." Inuyasha yelled. "Don't you dare take away my Raman just because he directed me to the wrong room."

"Mmm, what room did he redirect you to?" She asked with out looking at her son.

"Room 743." Inuyasha said. She turned to look at him with shock.

"We'll deal with that later." Fei said composing her expression. "Come watch these girls." She motioned for them to come over.

* * *

Kagome smiled and followed her friend. She breathed in a relaxing breath of air before placing her hands gently on the door. Her surroundings went black before slowly fading into color then clear images.

She looked around at her desolate surrounding before looking down at the items she held in her hands. Her left hand tightened its grip on the smooth wood of a bow as her right moved the quiver over her shoulder.

She looked ahead of her with determination in her eyes and heart. She move a foot in front of the other slowly and gracefully, and repeated the action quickening her pace as she moved on farther and farther into the gray woods. She broke into a full sprint running with a straight back and arms extended behind her. Her hair whipped around her face at the speed she ran.

'I feel so free, so alive.' Kagome thought as she breathed a crisp breath of air. She came to a sudden stop when she came to a clearing before a lone tree. Her hair whipped in front of her face and came to a peaceful rest by her shoulders.

"Wh-what is this." She breathed. Her gazed moved up the tree and stopped at the face of a boy. She snapped her eyes close and shook her head as if to shake away the image she had seen. 'I'm dreaming.'

She slowly opened her eyes again and saw the same young boy against the tree.

Her feet slowly carried her up to the boy and she looked at his face. His relaxed face gave him the look of peaceful slumber. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his silver hair and ears of velvet.

She took a step back looking abandoned and confused. Refusing to except the picture she saw. She drew an arrow and placed it in her bow aiming it to the boy that slept so quietly on the tree.

* * *

"What the hell is she doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he watched Kagome aim. "She's trying to shoot me. Except I'm up here." He turned to his mother. "How am I down there?"

"That's not really you, it's just a memory of you." His mother explained. "This test is of fear, and memories none of them remember or want to remember."

"How do I fit into this?"

"You must have been in her life at one time. Doesn't she look familiar to you?" Inuyasha stared at the young girl who rose an arrow at his heart.

* * *

Her hand shook making it difficult to keep a good aim. "You're dead!" Kagome screamed. "You're dead!" Her hand released the bow sting and she watched in horror as the arrow sped toward the unsuspecting boy.

The arrow pieced his flesh near his shoulder. Kagome collapsed toward the ground. "You died, not in protecting me but in failing to protect me." She looked up to the young boy. "How could you die?" She screamed. She rose to her feet and walked up to him. She stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"I hate you." Her voice was laced with venom. He hand rose up to his face and touched it gently before pulling back and slapping him.

* * *

"I don't get it. What did I do?" Inuyasha yelled at the window. "And why am I there?" He touched his cheek feeling a faint sting. "Why don't I remember?" He turned and walked out of the room.

"Inuyasha! Aren't you going to watch the others?" His mother called to him.

"I've seen enough." Inuyasha yelled as he closed the door.

A/N: Ok that's the end of that chapter. Ok, I left it open so the next update will be really soon. It had better be because schools starting soon and I'm doomed if I don't. Well, how did you all like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	4. Not Just a Coincidence

Don't worry all of your questions will be answered and I hope none of you are confused after reading this chapter. Just to tell you I try to make my stories confusing, but they do get straightened out later on. Promise. Hope you like it.

In the Sands of Time

Chapter 4 Not Just a Coincidence

Souls' Hatred

* * *

Kagome stood slowly, unsure of her balance. Her eyes looked up to see the sleeping man before her. His hair moved softly in the breeze. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry." An unnoticed tear silently slid down her cheek and she mentally slapped herself for talking to a dead person. It was stupid to think that he could hear her. All the same, she spoke to him. "What's the point of being sorry now, I can't change what happened. Neither can you. I hate you all the same and that, I promise, will never change."

She walked up to him and looked him over. Her eyes stopped at the beads that hung from his neck. A small smile tugged on her face as the memory of that night came to her. The scenery around her slowly began to change from the green forest into the cold gray bricks of the castle.

She shivered from the cold air that was around her. Before she could do anything or look around her body began to move on its own. She was living her past over again, and she was afraid.

"Princess?" I looked up, startled by the sudden intrusion of my thoughts.

"Oh, spot." I said, he scowled at the name. He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it as he gracefully pulled me from the floor. I dusted off my skirt before looking at him. "It's so nice to see you." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

He rolled his eyes at me as he saw right through my mask. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, his voice weary and tired. I nodded gingerly at him.

We walked down the hall a ways without saying a word. As soon as we turned the corner my bodyguard flung me around and pinned me to the wall.

"What the hell did you call that?" He hissed his voice barely above a whisper.

I stared at him blankly; it was almost as if he were counting down. "Oh, the name? I thought it was cute." I said, I didn't resist his hold on me, what was the use. I wouldn't get to my room any faster.

"What? No, not that." He barked. "Why the hell did you order for me to be woken up just to bring you to your damn room?" His voice seeped with more danger every word he spoke.

"Oh, you were sleeping?" I gasp. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to wake the 'Royal Highness.'" I laughed a bit at the look he gave me. "That's not funny considering your father would have me killed."

"He would have you killed if he knew the way you are treating me." His jaw dropped and he let me go. "Come on spot," I called as I descended the hall.

"Gah, Were you even listening?" he yelled in frustration.

"Oh, and aren't you suppose to be around me all day?" I said over my shoulder as he ran to catch up.

"Yeah, so what about it?" He shrugged at the question.

"You weren't at dinner." I sighed lightly. "Maybe I should report you to my father."

His face faltered. "You would never." He hissed.

"And why shouldn't I?" I threatened. Of course, I never would but all in all, it was fun to scare him.

He mumbled something that I couldn't hear; I just shrugged. He stopped suddenly and put his hand on the door handle.

"Here you go, Princess." He pushed open the door and gestured for me to walk in. I nodded and entered the room.

"Oh, I have something for you." I said before dragging him into the room with me.

"Wha...?" he yelped as I walked over to the middle of my room and left him at the bed.

"You can sit down if you want." I told him as I walked over to the chest at the end of my bed and began rummaging trough it. I heard him flop down on my overly soft bed.

"What are you doing?" I heard him say from above me.

"I'm looking for something."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because," I looked up from the chest and at him, "it's for you." I said, holding up a beaded necklace.

"What do I need this for?"

"You don't, just put it on." I sat back and watched as he slipped the beaded necklace over his head. "It looks good on you." I commented as I stood up and walked over to sit on my bed, next to him.

"I feel like a girl." He said tugging at the rosary.

"Oh, nock it off." I slapped his hand gently. "It looks good." He suddenly grew stiff and ridged before shooting up from the bed.

"What is..." he silenced me with a gesture of his hand. I looked around the room and found nothing wrong. I wondered what was wrong with him all of a sudden.

I could feel the tension building in the air as it weighed down on my shoulders.

I felt as a hand slipped around my middle. "Kya!" I screamed.

"Would you shut up? It's just me." I looked up to the face that I loved so much. "Sorry." I whispered as my arms wrapped around him for protection.

"Well, Inuyasha, I see that you are still protecting that bitch. Even though you had to sell your life over to the King." I looked up to Inuyasha and saw a look disgust. Although I knew what a guard had to do, I was still surprised to have the words spoken so clearly.

If I died, he died. If he died, I would just get a new guard. It was disgusting to think about it. I had had many guards over my lifetime, but Inuyasha was the only one that I really trusted.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked, his voice was full of anger and disgust for the man who had entered.

"No one you need to concern yourself over. All I need is for you to hand over the girl and I will leave, maybe even spare your life." His voice made me cringe.

"What makes her so special to you?"

"I've been waiting my whole life to take her back with me. I have to the king to thank for my life." He finally emerged from the shadows he hid in.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him, his face triggered a memory in my mind. Somewhere, I had seen him but the memory was too fuzzy to see. I just knew that I had met this man someplace before.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I screamed.

"You don't remember, princess? Then I guess I will have to tell you so you can live with the memory of it every day of your filthy life.

"You had two guards outside of your room that night I silently walked in to the castle. I knew this because of the information your father had given me the morning before. Your father is such a great man, did you ever know that?"

"My father would never give a snake like you information that would harm me."

"Do you know that for a fact princess? Would you bet your life on that?" I breathed in slowly at the words he said. "I never would." He said plainly.

"I walked up the hallway easily considering the number of guards that stood there. Lucky for me they had all been given orders not to lay a finger on me. The only ones I did have a problem with were the ones outside of your room. I quickly killed them with a blink of my eye.

"I remember walking into your room and seeing you sleeping soundlessly on the bed. You looked like an angel lying there surrounded with white sheets. The moonlight enhanced your black hair and pale white skin as you slept. I remember brushing a finger on your cheek, your skin was so soft and lovely.

"I picked you up in my arms and walked towards the open window. You insisted that you wanted it open; even when the coldest breeze fell threw. I walked up to the window and looked down at the ground below.

"You began to a wake as I stepped onto the sill, fear was in your chocolate eyes as I jumped from the window. Questions that could not be answered where visible in them as we landed safely on the ground and I got onto a horse, placing you in front of me.

"You stayed with me not even looking at me with out a bit of fear in your eyes. You don't know how much I wished you would just look at me with love, like you once did.

"The town must have been a mess because soon the king sent out search parties looking for the precious princess. They soon found us and I let you go back with them swearing that I would someday return and take back my daughter."

I gasped at the last word he said. "You, You're my father?" I slowly released my grasp on Inuyasha and walked gingerly toward the man that claimed to be my father. "Why did you leave in the first place?" I asked when I had walked up to him.

"I never left, I've always been here."

* * *

The world around me went black and when I awoke I was surrounded by flowers. Pink petals dropped from the sky as I looked around, the sky was blue, and the ground around was a mixture of purple and pink. The air smelled of roses.

Everything soon began to be engulfed in flame as the wonderful air was soon filled with smoke that choked the lungs. Flames fell from the sky and threatened to burn me.

My surroundings soon changed again and I was back in the forest looking up to an empty tree. I fell to the ground and breathed in the forest air as I drifted into another illusion of my mind.

I stood in a sea of hot sand. That's all there was in the horizon, sand and more sand. I heard a whip crack and I looked back to see a man sitting on top a horse, silhouetted by the sun. My eyes were covered and my world fell into darkness.

* * *

Inuyasha rounded the corner and slammed his fist into the brick wall. Dust floated quietly and softly to the ground around his feet. "What the hell is with all the secrets?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"There're for the protection of others. You don't want everyone to know that you're hiding something that could lead to the destruction of the world, do you?" He looked up to the black haired monk standing next to him. He jumped back a bit at the closeness.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Inuyasha yelled, surprised that the monk had caught up to him already.

"Oh, let me think....from the room I was in before. Anyway, you should have stayed and watched the rest of the girl's memory." Miroku said, ignoring the annoyed look he was receiving from Inuyasha.

"Why? Did it have more with me?"

"Actually, it did." The monk looked down at the lightly dusted floor in thought. "It had a lot to do with you. Would you like to hear?"

"You know what I would love to hear? I would love to hear about MY past, and why the hell everyone is keeping something from me! That's what I want to hear, not something about a girl's memory that coincidentally has me in it. It could be a dream she's remembered for all we know."

"Why would a girl be having a dream with you in it, if they have never seen your face? Also brings up that matter of why there was two 'dreams' that had you in them."

"Would you just shut up? I don't want to hear you rattling on about something that doesn't concern me."

"This does concern you, you just don't want to admit it. Inuyasha, open your eyes and mind. Think for once." Miroku patted his arm and turned to walk away. Inuyasha pressed his hands against the wall and breathed, thinking about what the monk had said.

"What did she say?" Miroku barely heard the soft words that came from the man that looked to the floor. He grinned and began to talk.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry." He quoted from the girl. Inuyasha looked up to Miroku and stared at him. "Do you really think it's a coincidence that he also has the same name as you?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm done with this chapter. I think that's a good spot to end. It feels like forever since I last updated. It's so sad, school has started and I already have a paper due. I'll try to get the next chapter up when I finish it...yeah...whenever that is. Hope you like it. Please review!!!!!! I would like it so much! I'm so happy that all of you that have reviewed so far. Thank you so much! It means so much. Remember to Review! Lol. Till next time.


	5. Lies upon Lies

Disclaimer: I might as well put on here. I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did.

A/N: Ok, just to tell you I'm terribly sorry for the extremely long wait. Flame me if you must but I'm sorry and I hope that it'll never take that long to update again. The next chapter should be longer considering this one is kind of short and moves quickly. Thank you all for reading.

**In the Sands of Time**

Souls' Hatred

**Lies upon Lies**

* * *

The gray halls seemed bare and lonely as he walked through them, but he didn't notice the emptiness. His mind was going over everything that had happened, everything that had been said. It was only a moment ago that he had seen the girl who had said his name and shot him in the shoulder with a piercing arrow. If only he had gotten her name.

He pushed open a door to his left and scanned the room until his eyes landed on the person in the middle of it. No one noticed as he stood there, watching as everyone else's eyes were on a white screen before him or her. It was only when he spoke that all heads turned and gaped at the appearance of the boy in the doorframe.

His mother was the first to regain her voice at the unexpected sight of her son. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrow in confusion at the words that escaped from the thin lips. "Why can't I be here? I am not your son, the one that this whole ordeal is about? Why shouldn't I also be in the room watching the women whom I might have one as my mate in a short time?" His voice was composed and proper for addressing his mother before members of the house.

"You speak very confidently after the way you acted just a moment ago. I don't see why you shouldn't also watch and see the weaknesses of these young, beautiful women." She nodded and motioned her son to take a seat next to her. He caught the choice of words she used, like pointing out the bad spot on the apple and not relishing the good.

He walked with dignity to the chair that had been emptied for his convenience and sat in it. The screen in front of him turned a blue shade before shapes and other colors formed from the nothingness. It was a dark scene; fire burning all around and in the middle of it all was a small, brown hair girl. Her face still wet with tears and black charcoal on her face and arms. She held a young boy protectively in her arms and watched as the fire around her began to burn brighter and hotter.

Her lips moved but no words reached Inuyasha's ears, all he heard were cries from trapped women with no escape from the raging fire. Then everything became a blur and the image became black and distorted. He was about to speak protest when another image took its place.

This one caught and captured his attention entirely. All memory of the previous image was gone as his eyes landed on raven hair and pale skin. The traditional white and red priestess clothes fit loosely and only showed how truly tinny she was. On her back, she carried a long bow and a quill of arrows. She was poised and elegant. Her narrow eyes missing nothing as they scanned her surroundings. She was perfect in his eyes, more then he could ever hope.

"Kikyo is her name." His mother said after seeing the way her son looked so lost in her. "She's said to have the most favor in these trials." Inuyasha broke his gazed from the screen and looked at his mother.

"You mean she might win?"

"She might? That is an understatement. She will win, I know she will." His mother sounded confident and sure about the idea. She seemed to take a liking to Kikyo as well, not considering her past and rank. He just nodded as he watched her lucid movements.

Hours passed by with out the amber eyes removing their gaze from the white and red figure. When the screen finally did fade and wash away into yet another woman, profanities spilled from his lips.

"Looks are not everything, Inuyasha. She must also have the right attitude towards life or she will not be seen fit to be royal in this castle." She rose and walked out the door, leaving her son to stare unseeing at the next woman who stepped from the darkness.

The screen blinked off then flickers back on now focused on a cream complexion. Inuyasha snapped from his thoughts as he looked at the peaceful girl, eyes so gently shut with her black hair that sprayed beneath her as if wings ready to spring to life. His eyes grew wide for a moment at the beauty in the youthful face. He stared, transfixed, at the fine lines of her face that seemed to glow in the soft light that held her.

"What is happening?" his mother's voice broke through his mind and brought him back to reality. "I thought I had shut this one down." Her eyes scanned the room, looking at every member.

"What do you mean shut it down?" Inuyasha asked his mother as he looked back and forth between the two women.

"Inuyasha, this is none of your business, leave, please." Her voice was strong and ordering not wavering for a moment. Amber glared at brown until he turned away and headed for the door. His eyes lingered on the illuminated face still displayed on the screen before he turned to his mother.

"No, I'm part of this also. I have a right to know what's going on." His voice was defiant, threatening her to tell him differently. In a few short days he would take over the crown and have power over everyone, but until then, he still was under the queen's voice. His eyes flickered back to the black hair that framed her face making it appear white.

Her eyes shot down to the ground as she thought of the words to say that would have him listening. Finally she looked up at him and told him. "She's failed, she's being taking out of it."

Time seemed to freeze as he stared at his mother then at the sleeping beauty. "What will happen to her?" He finally asked.

"She'll become a slave, tending to things around here." she spoke casually as if she were talking about the weather outside. Inuyasha cringed inwardly at the sentence she was receiving; he knew how the servants were treated around here. They were worked from the early morning until late into the night making sure everything was were it should be. He nodded towards his mother to assure her he understood and walked out the door, not wanting to be a part of this anymore.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sweet scent of food that she found sitting beside her on a table. She sat up looking at her surroundings. The small room that held a small closet and trunk at the end of the single bed was dark and poorly lit. She turned her attention back to the fresh food on the tray. She wasn't much hungry and only took a bit of everything there. When she was finished, she pushed back the thin blanket that covered her and stepped onto the icy floor.

She turned her attention to the door that had emitted a soft knock. "Come in." She said softly, unsure of where she really was. The door creaked and woman stepped forward. She appeared very elegant, even in the dim light.

"Good morning." She greeted. Kagome suddenly remembered her from the day before she was the queen. She quickly nodded acknowledgement, not to appear rude. "I'm sorry to say that you have been taken out of the trials." Her voice held little empathy as she spoke.

Kagome was about to nod again when she remembered something. "But I thought that you had to fail two trials before being taken out." Confusion was evident in her voice and eyes.

"Yes, well we had some complications with you're testing and thought it best if we took you out." She lied but Kagome didn't seem to notice, she only nodded with her eyes cast downward. "I've come to show you around the castle to get you comfortable with the area before you start your work." She glanced over at the tray of food beside the young girl before commenting on it.

Kagome replied she wasn't hungry and stood to change her clothes that were laid on the trunk at the foot of her bed. The queen excused herself and waited outside before Kagome emerged from the room fully dressed.

As they walked down the halls Kagome only partially heard what was being said as her mind drifted elsewhere.

"You'll be starting in the gardens." A nod was all she gave to indicate that she was indeed still listening. Her eyes looked drained of all energy and ambition that had once been there only days before.

"Maybe if I see good work you will be moved up to work in the kitchens and maybe even clean my sons room. You'll be working from 6 am sharp with a small lunch break in the afternoon for forty-five minutes then I'll expect to see you back working. You will be relieved when your section has been taken care of, no sooner and no later." Another nod.

This ran on for the next hour, everything she was to know, do and not do was covered, she only opened her mouth when needed and kept her eyes down.

"When will the trials be done with?" Kagome suddenly asked, surprising even herself.

"In three days time." She replied without much emotion. Kagome sighed at the thought of eight other girls being turned into servants in a matter of minutes. "You won't be starting until then so you can make yourself familiar with the place."

Footsteps could be heard rapidly approaching them from behind. "Your Highness." He wheezed between gasps of breath. She turned around to look at the hunched over messenger.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your son would like to speak with you." He said after catching his breath and standing up straight. "He's waiting in the main room." He added as an after thought.

She turned back to Kagome. "You can find your way back to your room?" Kagome nodded then asked, "If you don't mind I'd like to look around a bit more." She got a nod in response before the other woman walked away down the hall.

When they were out of sight she leaned against the wall and sighed while sliding down to the cold stone floor. She sat there thinking through everything that had just happened in her life, reflecting back on the memories that had been brought back to her attention.

'Who was that boy?' she asked herself, the name rolled off her tongue slowly unsure of it. "Inuyasha."

* * *

His hand skimmed across the smooth wood beneath his fingers. He was sitting on the royal throne that he'd only dreamed of sitting on when he was younger, knowing that his brother would take it before him. However, that all changed when Sesshomaru left abruptly and Inuyasha was the only one who could take on the responsibility.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Inuyasha turned at the sound of his mother's voice.

"What was the real reason you pulled her? I know that they had to have failed at least two trials, not just one." He attempted to contain the anger in his voice and spoke though clenched teeth.

"I don't see why you care so much, Inuyasha. It's not like she was any good." Her voice returning to the natural calmness it always held.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Does it really matter? It's too late to do anything now. The women are done with their second trial already. It won't make any difference who the winner is." She turned to leave but was stopped by the sudden shout from her son.

"The hell it does!"

"You'll learn soon enough, Inuyasha. Have patience." She walked away from him, leaving the room.

"Why do these discussions always end like this?" he sighed to himself, not expecting anyone to answer. Inuyasha jumped when he heard a voice coming from the corner.

"Maybe because you don't know what you are looking for in them?" Amber eyes glared at the monk that walked out of his shadows.

"And how the hell do you always just seem to appear out of thin air?" he barked.

"Just call it coincidence." Miroku shrugged. "But I wouldn't bet to uptight about what your mother is saying. It's true, you will find out soon. Just give it some time."

Inuyasha just looked at him. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's having your wife picked for you."

"True, true." The monk put his hands in the air in defeat. "I get to pick from the ones that fail to be yours." A perverted grin became visible on his face. Inuyasha just shook his head and walked away.

"You sicken me, you know that Miroku." Were his last words to the monk before he was out the door and heading down the hall to the kitchens.

With his head up in the clouds thinking of the yummy food he would snatch from the kitchen, he didn't notice the small body that was sitting on the floor until his foot collided with her leg. He jerked from his daydream to look down at the raven-haired girl who looked up with rage that quickly burned out at the sight of him.

The girl squinted up at him as if she couldn't see with the dim lights shinning from above her. After a cat look she shook her head and stood from the cold floor giving him an icy glare. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked before she could walk away.

"Why should it matter to you. You were the one who betrayed me and my family, bringing me here just so I could be reminded every time I see your silver hair of the night my life ended." Her voice was smooth and unaffected despite the way he stared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied. "I've never met you before in my life."

"You just don't remember because of all the lies that have been fed to you throughout the years you've lived here. They've really done a good job on brain washing you, I almost feel sorry." She walked down the hall in the direction of her room.

Inuyasha was left there alone in the empty hallway. His appetite suddenly gone he turned and walked into his own room, relieved to get away from the confusion of the day only to enter the one of the night.

* * *

(finally, I'm done with the chapter. I spent all night writing it so PLEASE tell me what you thought. Next chapter should be up soon. I promise this time.)


	6. Memories of the Sun

Thank you for your patience with this story and it's long waits for updates. I feel so bad during the month when I don't update. I'm sorry!

**In the Sands of Time**

Chapter 6 – Memories of the sun

By: Soul's Hatred

* * *

Nightmares plagued his sleep as he lay in bed, tossing and turning, attempting to escape from the frightening illusions of the night. He woke gasping for breath and clutching his heart from the phantom pain of an arrow piercing his heart, still lingered in his memory only now coming back to life. 

'It's only a dream,' he told himself but even with his self-calming, he knew it was real. He had felt the searing pain of an arrow slice through his skin and lungs. The price he had paid for the fault he had done.

His whole life he had had rules scorched into his mind, but the one that he was never to forget or to break was the one that was broken and forgotten. 'Her life comes before yours. Do everything in your power to protect it.'

Silver hair flew back and forth, as he shook his head to clear the images that continued to form in his conscious mind. 'You were the one who betrayed me and my family, bringing me here just so I could be reminded every time I see your silver hair of the night my life ended.'

Her words rang clearly in his mind and pierced deep into his soul, but he couldn't put it together.

"I didn't do anything!" he whispered to himself. He hadn't done anything. Maybe that was the problem, he hadn't done anything.

He threw the sheets onto the other end of the bed and stepped out onto the cool stone floor. He threw on a robe and walked out his door and down the long corridor to the gardens.

A warm breeze gently blew silver locks in front his amber eyes making him brush them away with a clawed finger. He stepped through the garden entrance and was met by brilliant greens, violets, pinks, and burnt oranges. The colors followed him as he walked deeper into the garden. It looked so different in here compared to the flat brown horizon outside and Inuyasha was glad to escape into the world of color and scent. The smells surrounding him were enchanting and soothing to the mind.

As he walked further into the garden, he came upon a calm spring of water with trees surrounding its edge. It was said that this oasis was the most beautiful place in the world now it's a masterpiece, crafted from the environment by the hands of man.

He rested against a tree letting his feet dangle in the refreshing water while his mind drifted from the present.

* * *

It wasn't because she couldn't sleep, it was because she didn't want to that she was up and walking around the castle in the dead of night. The full moon making the world look like a silver daytime instead of a deathly night. 

Her raven hair was tied loosely behind her and she wore a light robe around her small frame. She walked quickly and quietly threw the corridors slowly making her way to the doors that led to the outside world.

The breeze warmed her when she took step on the golden sand and met the open air for the first time in days. It felt so refreshing to her to be able to breathe fresh air that blew gently past her.

She moved further from the large building, wanting to get some distance but not meaning to leave forever. She had no place to go if she left now her home was destroyed, and her life ruined.

A small building, connected to the larger, caught her attention and she began to walk towards it. She found the door already open and quickly slipped into the enchanting garden. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked around her. Everything was lovely and soothing, nothing out of place.

She continued to walk down through the walkways that were set up around the garden. 'So this is where I'm going to be working?' a smile crept onto her face as she thought of the wonders of working here day in and day out. Never getting bored of all the marvels, the garden provided for its onlookers.

At the sight of the small lake in the middle of the whole garden she stopped, dead, in her tracks. Astonished at the sight that lay before her. She gingerly stepped forward; slowly inching her ways closer to the calm water the called to her.

Slowly she moved closer and closer to the cool water until she stopped seeing silver locks of hair blowing from behind a tree. She changed her course and started heading towards the boy with the hair. "I can't believe this!" She cried when she had accepted the person who hid from her behind the tree.

Inuyasha whipped around to face the person who interrupted his thoughts. His face suddenly held a look of confusion when he saw the raven-haired girl standing before him.

"I come out here to get away from everything and what do I find? I find the one thing that haunts my dreams every night, not allowing me to sleep for fear I'll see those terrible things again." She continued to talk as Inuyasha stood from the ground, continuing to stare at her with mixed emotions. When she finally takes a breath in her ranting and Inuyasha takes that moment to break in.

"Stop speaking." He commanded. Surprised by the sudden command she quiets and looks at him with question. One look at his amber eyes and dog-like ears and she's speaking again.

"Why should I listen to you! You used to serve me, protect me, bow down to me. Looks like you did a good job at that, doesn't it?" her voice finely laced with venom that she attempted to hold but it slipped none-the-less. "Now I'm the one who serves you, instead of the other way. Nice turn of events on your part, wouldn't you say? Of course it is, you'd just love to see me grovel at your feet with my little petty requests, wouldn't you? Don't expect me to everbow to your feet." she was sizing him up, taking steps closer to him, making him step back.

"I've always hated you, ever since you were assigned to guard me. You were always the worse bodyguard I had ever received. It was a bit of a shame when you didn't die as quickly as all the others, the ones that I liked. No, you just had to continue living in spite of me. Then when my life was actually at stake you did nothing; you just stood there staring at the floor when I'm being carried away. How the hell did you wind of he of all places when you should be dead for the crime that you committed?" She was on a streak as she continued to speak words of hate toward Inuyasha who just stood there taking it all, showing no sign of anger or pain.

"I'm sorry." He said, barely above a whisper. The girl's rambling stopped and she looked at his downcast head.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." His voice was no less sincere then the first time he spoke the words. He turned to go.

"Wait." Hehalted at the sound of her shaky voice and waited for her to continue. "How can I be sure?"

"How can you be sure of anything until you're sure of yourself." She had to strain to hear his whispered reply. "Memories are not the twin of truth, just its cousin." At that, he walked away from her. Kagome stood alone again with his words going through her mind. Or so she thought they were his words.

'What the hell did I just say?' Inuyasha thought as he walked back into the castle and up to his room. 'Must have been something Miroku said. Shit, I'm listening to him now? At least it shut her up.' His thoughts went on into the night.

* * *

"Miroku!" a voice rang clearly through the empty halls. 'Where the hell is he?' Inuyasha cursed when he couldn't find the lecherous monk. "Miroku!" he yelled again with still he same response as before. I'm going to kill him when I find him, the silver haired hanyou thought as he walked down the long corridors leading to nowhere. 

"Would you shut up out there? People are trying to sleep!" a girl screamed from her room. Inuyasha just glared annoyingly at the closed door. He was in no mood to deal with other problems at this hour.

He screamed louder just to annoy the person who dared to yell at him. "Miroku! You lech, get you ass out here now before I have it removed." Inuyasha smirked at how quickly the poor young monk moved at that statement. Should really use that more often, he thought to himself as Miroku came to a stop, panting, before him.

"What do you want?" the man finally asked when he was standing straight and looking at Inuyasha. "Couldn't you wait another hour? I was sleeping so peacefully." The half-demon rolled his eyes at the excuses the man made.

He stood there thinking what he was going to say. Really, he didn't have anything to say in the first place, he only wanted to make a racket around the palace. He did a good job too. "What kind of crap have you been loading into my head?" he finally yelled making Miroku flinch a bit at the sudden sharpness.

"What are you talking about? I haven't told you anything you didn't need to hear…" he paused for a moment before adding, "that might benefit you in the future…if not at the present." He had no idea what he was saying, what ever came to his mind came out of his mouth. His attempt at saving himself was rewarded with a scowl.

Inuyasha stood there not believing a word the monk at to say. A frown drew down his lips. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words to use against the monk that smirked weakly at the prince. "Wipe that grin from your lips monk, you won't have the last words. Not if I can help it." Moreover, he turned to walk away.

"Always has to be on top of everyone, never can accept second best. Stubborn goat." Miroku in turn walked away, back to his room.

"I could have your head on a platter with only a word." Inuyasha snapped.

"I don't believe your mother would much like that, do you?" at that the monk turned the corner and was out of sight. I win again, he thought smugly to himself as he pushed open his bedroom door.

Damn monk, thinks he can fool me, Inuyasha thought angrily as he stormed down the halls with a deadly rage glistening in his amber eyes. A maid, carrying a bundle of clean sheets, shrunk to the other side of hall avoiding Inuyasha the best she could.

"What's your problem?" he barks at her. She quivered and quickly dashed down the hallway. "That's what I thought."

He walked into his room, not needing to open the door. He stopped abruptly when he saw a girl leaning over the railing of the balcony.

* * *

I have absolutely nothing to do! Kagome thought desperately to herself as she walked the halls mindlessly. Maybe you should get lost. Yeah, wouldn't that be easy enough, this place is huge. She shook her head at the monologue she was carrying on. 

"I have to stop talking to myself." She said softly. The rest of the hallway was in silent thought. She turned the corner and an idea popped into her head. "I know!" she set off quickly in the desired direction.

"No one is permitted to pass." Two men said at the same instant as they blocked Kagome's path. Their faces remained, for the most part, emotionless. Like a soulless puppet. She stepped back from them and their long pointy sticks, fearing for her safety.

Her thoughts were quick to come and she acted instantly. She stepped forward and was nose to nose to one of the guards. "You wouldn't deny such a hungry, starving, girl not to see the queen and ask for help, would you?" Kagome said in her most sweet, airy voice. It was no use; they didn't even blink at her seemingly persuasive words. She stepped away from them again.

Surely, that should have worked, she thought disappointed with her failure. Suppose I underestimated them…

"Are you sure I can't speak with her?" still no response, with a sigh Kagome turned and walked way with sagged shoulders. "You guys are really quite mean, I hope you know that."

Therefore, she found herself roaming the halls again. Wondering what she was supposed to do with the whole day ahead of her and no work on top of it all. She turned her hundredth corner but stopped at the faint touch of breeze on her heated skin. Her head turned unconsciously towards that welcoming air. With in moments she found herself leaning on the railing of a balcony over looking the ocean of sand. A magical sight filled with memory.

* * *

I walked in the halls with my body guard only feet behind me. His eyes on my back made my skin crawl making me involuntarily shiver. "Dinner will be reading in a few moments." I heard him say behind my shoulder. My head bobbed up and down slowly to acknowledge I indeed heard him. 

I didn't very much like this new bodyguard but I tried to hide my discomfort with a small smile. We made our way into the dinning hall and I dismissed him to his room for the evening meal. I made my way towards my seat and sat myself there awaiting the arrival of the rest of my family.

"Oh, Kagome you are already here. It's nice to see you early for once to dinner." It was my mother; she was always trying to compliment everyone on everything they did no matter how small.

"Hello mother." I greeted her as she took her seat across from mine. "Where is father and Sota?" I didn't look at her as I spoke; instead, I kept my eyes on the plain white dish in front of me.

"They will be here in a moment. You're father has something to show you." Her smile was evident in her voice; you didn't even have to see it. She always smiled. I have never known a time when she didn't have a smile on her face.

I heard my father before he said a word and sat at the head of the table. "Good evening, dear, Kagome." Acknowledging each of us. "Where is my son?" He asked when he didn't see my younger brother seated at the table.

"He isn't here yet." I responded trying to act most respectful towards them for their ever-annoying questions and statements were beginning to drive me insane.

"Well, that can't be helped. Let us eat." He announced. We waited patiently for him to begin then began ourselves.

The meal moved on slowly, everything was quiet except for the smacking of lips and the occasional clashing of pots coming from the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm so late." My brother announced himself as he took a seat next to my mother. "I got caught up in some work that I hadn't finished."

I rolled my eyes at his excuse. He never had work he**had** to do and if he did there was always someone he could blackmail into doing it. "That's fine, dear. Eat your dinner, it's getting cold." My mother's soft voice was the one that spoke to him. He smiled and began to eat the chilled food.

A conversation started over the amount of wheat the farmers were producing between my father and brother. They said something that set me off and I set down my chopsticks and began to stand. "I'm sorry father, but I'm beginning to feel ill. Please excuse me."

"Oh, Kagome wait. I have something I wish to show you. I believe you'll find it most enjoyable." He smiled a warmly towards me as he too stood from his seat and came over to my side. "Please excuse us." He told the rest of the table and we left the dinning hall.

We walked down the hall in silence for awhile; neither of us saying anything. A boy with silver hair appeared ahead and bowed low when he finally noticed us. "Lord, princess." He murmured.

"Inuyasha, correct?" my father inquired of the boy who still stood bowed.

"Yes, milord." His reply was quick and short, what we expected of the all people.

"My daughter's new bodyguard, yes I remember now. Quite the fighter I hear." The boy continued to stand there saying nothing.

"You may rise, sir." My voice was soft since the idea had completely fled my father's mind. He stood straight and stared at me. Although he had just been with me only an hour before his look upon me was that of amazement and bewilderment. Then his eyes fell to the floor to stare at the cold stones, remembering his place. He murmured a small thanks as my father began to speak again.

"Follow us will you? You should always be by my daughter's side, no matter what she says to you. Understand?" He nodded and stepped behind us as we began to walk further down the hall.

I stole a few glances behind me to see him looking mindlessly at the walls around him. His eyes were like a pair of golden onyxes. The perfect shade brought out by his ever-flowing platinum hair. A smiled broke my stern lips as I gazed at him longer. Such a beautiful body he had. I shook my head furiously at the thoughts that came to me, I wasn't suppose to think that about my bodyguard.

Rule number 563: never develop an emotional attachment to the person who protects you or you are protecting. A sigh escaped from my lips as I thought of the rule never to be forgotten but could be broken.

My father led us into a room that radiated heat all around. "Close your eyes." He told me. I did as he told me with only moments hesitation. I heard a curtain being pulled away and say light through my eyelids. "Ok, you can open them again." I did so slowly and my breath caught as I looked at the scene before me.

The sun was setting making the already golden sands look rich in their color and the sky was a mixture of a wonder of colors. A smile broke across my face at the beautiful sight that was laid before me. "It's so wonderfully beautiful!" I exclaimed in a sigh.

There was a grunt from behind me and I looked back to see Inuyasha with his nose in the air looking off to the side. What's his problem, I thought. "So you like it, I see." I looked over to see a smile of satisfaction on his face. "You can have this room if you'd like." It was my turn to smile a great big smile.

"Thank you father!" I would have hugged him if I thought he'd appreciate it.

"You like it?" Kagome jumped, startled, at the sudden voice that came from behind her. Then she turned and was even more startled to see the stunning face of the boy from her dreams.

* * *

**Moonlitshadows- **yes, I wish I'd update sooner too, but I've been swamped with schoolwork and haven't found the time needed to write and think of a new chapter. I'm glad this update didn't take 3 months to get up. Only a month and 5 days! 

**still-star-4****- **I know, I now owe everyone a quick update. Once of these days you will get one. You just have to be patient until then.

(Hahaha! I'm done with the chapter finally! My fingers are so cold it's hard to type anything specially when your keyboard isn't working properly and is adding S's when you click the a and A's when you're pressing the s…it's very troublesome. Hope everyone liked this chapter. I won't remind you guys to update, because I know you all will anyway. So, what's the point of mentioning to review and tell me what you think?…See you next time.)


	7. Finally Talking

**I'M SORRY!**

In the Sands of Time

Soul's Hatred

Chapter 7 - Finally Talking

* * *

As she looked at him with fear in her eyes, he looked at her with fascination, as if he had never seen the true beauty that had always lay inside her. As if he were the only one who only now was seeing it.

The minutes passed and in them, her eyes softened into a mild question of his. They stood there, transfixed in each other's gaze; searching through the open door of their eyes into the unguarded world of their mind.

Neither of them noticed the presence of another until the silence was broken by a soft cough. They both jumped and spun around to see who intruded on their silence. "What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha was the first who answered annoyance noticeable in his voice.

Slowly Kagome became aware of her surroundings. A light blush, a small bow, and a barely audible apology were given before she dashed out the door and into the hallway, away from the two men.

Miroku watched her leave and turned back to the silver haired hanyou. "Might I ask what that was all about?" he ventured.

Inuyasha turned to him sharply speaking, "No you may not." The monk inwardly cringed at the harshness of the prince's voice.

Figuring he wasn't going to get a straight answer by asking directly, Miroku began to walk around his room, admiring every little detail. Moving his way to the balcony, he looked out to the sinking sun. "Wow, have you always had this type of a view?" The monk asked, not expecting an answer.

"Yup." He could sense his attention wasn't fully in the answer the prince gave. Continuing to start up a conversation, Miroku began a new topic.

"She's quite pretty." He looked over to see a flat look from Inuyasha directed towards him.

"You'd say that about any girl that crossed your path." He responded dryly returning his attention to his thoughts.

Becoming frustrated with the attitude of the young man before him, the monk tried another topic that he thought would interest the prince. "You know you haven't always lived here, in this castle." Only a faint nod was giving, indicating he was partly listening at least. "Already you've found you served as a guard to that girl you looked so fondly at. I don't know the type of relationship the two of you had, but I can tell you that whatever it was, your mother doesn't want to see it here."

"Feh, what's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha finally spoke, informing Miroku of his full attention. "I've never had feeling for that girl who now bows down to me. Nor has she ever had any for me. You heard her, 'I hate you all the same and that, I promise, will never change.' She said she hates me, and I hate her."

Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha's blindness to the subject. "Do you really believe she meant that?"

"She's said it on more occasions then just one. Just making it plain and simple so I'd be sure not to misunderstand her." The hanyou pointed out.

"I guess it makes no difference, seeing as your mother took her out because of reasons beyond what she has given you."

"Like what?" He was quick to respond.

"I don't know. Although, I've heard she has always hated the kingdom in which that girl would have ruled, and takes pleasure seeing her reduced down to this." At that last statement, Miroku walked past Inuyasha and out the door.

"Wait, I'm not done inquiring you!" He yelled after the retreating monk.

"You'll have to ask your mother the rest. I've said all I know." He gave a small wave and disappeared around the door bumping into Kagome as he did so. She quickly put her finger to her lips, an indication to be quiet. "Just be glad Inuyasha hasn't noticed you," taking the girl's advice and speaking in a whisper.

"I-I was just walking by and…"

"…stopped when you heard a conversation going on?" He guessed the rest of her excuse. At her reaction, he assured her she was safe. "Don't worry; I would never turn you over to him." The smile that formed on her lips quickly vanished when the dreaded voice came floating out the room to them.

"Miroku, bring that girl in here." Both the monk and Kagome cringed as they were discovered.

"What girl?" Miroku asked innocently as he poked his head around the door. Inuyasha turned to look at him with a dry look.

"What other girl? The one you're talking to out there as loud as the clanging pans in the kitchen." He almost yelled, pointing his finger out the door.

"I don't know which girl that would be. Many pass through here on their daily errands." He made a hasty waving motion with his hand towards Kagome indicating she should make her escape while she could.

Taking the hint, the girl bowed slightly and started backing up, away from the door and the monk. After going several feet, she turned and bolted down the hall. Inuyasha came walking out of his room after becoming thoroughly frustrated with Miroku's innocent act only to see the ebony hair flying down the hall. "What the hell? You let her get away?" the monk only smirked before waving and disappearing in the opposite direction. "I'm going to kill you when I catch you Miroku!" The hanyou yelled after the retreating monk as he turned and headed in the direction Kagome had gone.

He found her, an hour later, in the garden under the large tree by the lake. She appeared not to notice his presence for she continued to stare into the crystal blue water. As he went closer, he could see that she was shaking with her hand to her mouth and silent tears running down her face. He was shocked to see her like this and confused at how to handle this emotion she was showing.

Gingerly he placed his hands on her shoulders, at once the girl turn around and stared at him. Her face looked stricken with her eyes wide and wet cheeks half hidden by her hands. At the sight of the silver haired hanyou, she shook herself free from his hands and walked closer to the water, her eyes averted.

Inuyasha was thoroughly confused as to the feelings of this girl. To him, she had no reason for crying, he had done nothing to cause it…not that he could think of. A frown pulled down his face as he looked at Kagome.

"You were cheated." He said slowly and looked down at the ground below him. "You should be with the other women, being tested to see who's worthy enough. It's not fair for you to be here and not have a chance at all." Kagome looked at him, her brows where knitted together in confusion at his words and the way he spoke them.

"I-I had my chance," she said, hesitating, "but I threw it away."

Inuyasha looked at her angrily, "What are you saying? It wasn't your fault you were taken out!" He was close to yelling, but restrained it to a gritted reply.

"Then whose was it?" She asked, more tears running down her pale skin and over her hands. "If it wasn't my own then whose was it?"

His voice, when he replied, was so soft he could barely hear it. "Mine…"

"What?" She asked choked out. Her hands came away from her mouth to rest by her side.

"It's my fault you're here. My fault that you're even in this castle and tomorrow serving me. If it weren't for me, you would be ruling over your own country with me as your guard, not this way. Had I only done my job none of this would have happened, I wouldn't be in your dreams, in your memories; nor would you be in mine." His voice was filled with emotions even he himself had never known to possess. The amber eyes stared at the girl before him, she only gazed at him with a look of bewilderment. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain." With that, he turned around and began to leave.

Kagome could only look after him as he left. No words came to her, even though she wished she could call to him, nothing came, and he moved from her sight. She continued to stare at the place he had last been until her knees failed her and she crumpled to the ground, racked with sobs. "If it wasn't for you," she breathed in heavily. "I would be a different person…that's not what I want." but he wasn't there to hear her, he had left. Only the wind heard and carried her words with it as it traveled.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hall of the castle, he didn't know where he was going, he only kept walking. He was blinded by his thoughts not to notice he was now standing in the middle of the throne room.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha?" Suddenly he seemed to come back to the world of the living and noticed the voice speaking his name. Looking towards the front of the room he saw his mother sitting there watching him with a worried expression placed upon her thin face. "I've been waiting for you." Inuyasha's stomach lurched, unsure what to expect from the queen.

"Oh, don't look like that…it's nothing to be afraid of, Inuyasha." She had noticed his uneasy look and laughed lightly. However, Inuyasha wasn't so sure it was not to be feared…everything she had to tell him made a shiver of fear run down his spine.

"Tomorrow, you know, is the day in which the women will finish their last trial and the day you are to be crowned the King of this castle and land." Truly, the hanyou had completely forgotten about being crowned and wed; he'd wanted to forget. Now that he knew, he never wanted tomorrow to come. His head bowed down and his gaze went to his feet.

Slowly his mind wondered away from the thoughts that his mother had put in his head and went instead to the conversation, if he could call it that, he had with the girl who captured his eye.

"Do you have anything to ask?" Inuyasha thought for a moment, if he did. The cream face of the girl flashed through his mind. He was about to speak his thoughts but thought better of it and only shook his head.

When his mother said nothing, he backed up and left the room. "_I could run_," he thought. "_But what good would that do?_" He didn't have anywhere to go. So he went to the place he could think best.

In the garden; Inuyasha spent time to look at the flowers that grew there. Truly, they were lovely. Bright reds, oranges, pinks, blues, and colors no words could describe. His hand ran over one and picked it unconsciously. Smelling the sweet sent he looked ahead of him with blank eyes.

His life was going to change, as he knew it in only one day. Tomorrow he would be given the crown and all the responsibility with it. It was true, he knew everything he needed to rule, he'd been taught, but he didn't want it, never wanted it. Though, the thing he wanted even less then the crown was to be married to someone he'd never met.

A frown came on his lips when he saw a small figure standing by the water. His eyes became narrow when he realized who it was. Without thinking, he walked quietly behind her and whispered in her ear. "How many times must I tell you before you believe me?"

She whipped around and looked startled at Inuyasha. "And how do you always seem to find me where ever I go?" She snapped back.

"Because oddly enough, this is the place I always go to think." His reply was just as cold as hers had been. "You just always seem to be here."

At that, she turned away from him and looked back out across the pond. Not knowing what he was thinking or doing, Inuyasha delicately placed the flower, he had earlier picked, above her ear. Kagome's hand slowly moved towards the place the flower had been place and lightly touched it. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Spot…" She breathed. Inuyasha frowned at the nickname; he'd never liked it. "Why are you still alive?"

"What are you talking about?" He was confused at the sudden question.

"You were supposed to have died. Why are you standing here today?" Not getting an answer, Kagome tried again. "I know you saw yourself pinned to that tree."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, not sure exactly how to answer, but decided to tell her what he knew…maybe she would start to believe him. "After your 'father' stopped in," the hanyou began. "He took you, but not before I tried to stop him. I did not intend to let him take you wherever he was going…no matter how much I pretended to hate you." His choice of words surprised even himself. Had he really been pretending that whole time? Without hesitating, he answered his own question. "I had attacked him and severely wounded him. Still he got away, and you with him."

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Kagome asked, interrupting his explanation of the night.

"Because you were out cold…can I finish now?" she blushed slightly and nodded. "With you gone, the whole kingdom turned into a mess. Naturally, they all blamed me for your kidnapping and so in the forest I was caught off guard. They shot me with an enchanted arrow…not on purpose I suppose seeing as they were aiming to kill." He paused for a moment. "That's all I remember, the next thing I know, I'm here."

"You wounded him well; he was dead when I awoke in the desert."

"Our two worlds seem to be connected."

* * *

AN: Yay! **I'M SORRY! REALLY TRULY, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!** I never meant to take so long to update. School caught up with me and then it ended and I went on vacation to Arizona and now is the only time I've had to think and write. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! 


	8. This is Where We Stand

Here is the eighth chapter of In the Sands of Time…I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that there are about a hundred thousand mistakes but in my haste to upload it to fanfiction I'm not reading through it. It's been too long already so I won't make you wait any longer by reading this uneventful author's note….Here we go.

**In the Sands Of Time**

Chapter eight, This is where we stand

By, Souls Hatred

Disclaimer on the second chapter.

* * *

The brick walls of the castle seemed even colder in the torchlight. Kagome shivered slightly and quickened her pace. She moved swiftly through the numberless halls and reached a door at the end of one. All the time his words raced in her head, "Meet me tonight outside the front doors." Tentatively, reaching out a delicate hand, she pushed open the wooden door. Placing a foot on the ground beyond it, the raven-haired girl gazed at the beauty displayed before her.

Even though the sky was black and filled with millions of shinning dots, the moon showed so clearly in the cloudless sky. Illuminating everything its light touched, it made the ordinary looking desert come alive into a dream like scene.

Tearing her eyes away from the captivating sky, Kagome turned her eyes on the glint of glowing silver hair, only enhanced with the crystal light pouring over it. A warm breezed passed the stationary girl as her breath was taken away at the sight before her.

Breathing became an agonizing labored effort as the figure, standing feet away, turn its piercing gaze on her. His skin was god like in the magical light the moon gave off. Everything in its path seemed to take on an unearthly glow.

His eyes gleaming at the sight of Kagome standing strides away, Inuyasha held out a clawed hand in wordless beckoning.

Gingerly, Kagome extended her hand to meet his. With that small gesture, their eyes locked onto each other, both searching and neither finding.

Inuyasha's normally arrogant look softened as he looked at Kagome, looking even more beautiful with her skin shinning. He tightened his grip on her hand to a gentle hold and a genuine smile broke his straight face. Pulling her closer, he leaned down towards her ear, whispering words she could not understand but wishing would never stop.

She leaned her face against his chest, closing her eyes as his voice washed over her. Intoxicated by his words and sent, the world no longer existed. Never would she be separated from her guardian again. Forever those strong, protective arms would hold her. Tomorrow would never come when she would have to say good-bye to him forever…seeing him only when she brought him his food…for the evening meal.

Her eyes stung with the tears that threatened to fall. Quickly Kagome pulled away from the boy that held her. She turned sharply, her back to him, refusing to look into those eyes that screamed love to her.

Inuyasha stared at her, utterly confused by this sudden action. He watched as her small frame was racked with silent sobs. Cautiously he spoke to her, "K-Kagome?"

There was no reply. The hanyou stood there not knowing what to do. Standing there for what seemed an eternity, his arms slowly moved from his side to wrap themselves around the girl's shoulders, burying his face in her neck. Quietly he started talking about the first things that came to his mind.

Even though she heard his voice, Kagome's mind didn't absorb any of it. She'd never be able to speak with him again except: "Your highness," or "Yes, sir, my pleasure sir." Sounded a bit familiar…

"Kagome, look at me…please." Inuyasha's pleading voice broke through her mind's barrier. Shaking slightly, she turned towards him, her eyes downcast.

Gently Inuyasha pulled her chin upwards so she had no other choice but to look into the confused mixture of gold. "Trust me." His words were soft and held so much passion, but seemed so fragile. Kagome nodded, her tear stained face gleamed even brighter.

Inuyasha wiped away the stray tears falling down the girls face. As if possessed, he bent down his head, brushing her lips tantalizingly with his own before taking them and claiming them as his.

Kagome stood there, clutching the folds of his shirt as she was lifted from her feet. Slowly her mind began to work and she returned the kiss from the deepest depth of her heart. Never did she want to lose this, but like every great thing, it must end.

"Don't leave me," she whispered when they parted.

"Trust me." He repeated. That was enough for her, she turned around, and rested against Inuyasha, his arms enveloped her. "What happened to that promise of hating me?" his small whisper floated into her ear.

A smile broke her face as she answered back with, "I lied." With that, Kagome fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Any feeling he had about her before, suddenly never existed. Instead, all he felt was the need to be with her, and that meant changing the plans his mother had for tomorrow.

Kagome, having fallen asleep, was gathered in Inuyasha's arms and being carried back to the castle. He was in no hurry though and just as he was reaching the door to her room a noise from behind caught his attention. Turning around to see what it was he saw Miroku, the lecherous monk, walked towards him with a sly grin on his face.

"You can wipe that grin off your face, it's not what you're thinking." Inuyasha growled.

"What is it then?" the smile broadening if anything. "It looks quite suspicious to me. Perhaps I should go tell your mother about this little mishap in the middle of the night with non-other then…" he looked at the girl in the Prince's arms and his eyes widened in surprise, "Her!" he chocked. "What in the seven hells are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I should put her in her bed as she seemed fully exhausted." Inuyasha pushed open the door, walked inside, and placed the sleeping Kagome on her bed. For a moment, he just stood there looking at her sleeping form.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain what you are doing with that girl." Miroku hissed in his friend's ear.

Inuyasha turned towards the monk. "What does it matter what I do with her?" he snapped back then suddenly seemed to realize what he had just said. "I-I didn't mean that." Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, he changed the subject.

"I need your help."

"Am I hearing correctly? Did _the_ Inuyasha just ask for help?" He was pushing his luck and he knew it.

"Shut up and listen…" So, Inuyasha explained everything he had in mind for the next day. It took the good part of an hour of explanation for Miroku to agree.

"Do you really think this will work?" the monk asked a bit unsure.

"No, I don't." Inuyasha replied pushing Miroku out of Kagome's room and closing her door behind him.

Going to bed that night was simple enough, going to sleep though, that was the challenge. No matter what position he took, Inuyasha couldn't get comfortable to drift into the world of slumber.

Mind plagued with images of the day to come kept intruding upon his thoughts and images continually flashed across his vision. Mild torture could explain how he felt. No matter how hard Inuyasha attempted to rid his mind of all the thoughts and fears that gnawed at him, he had no luck.

Thrashing around, tangled in his sheets, Inuyasha attempted to take out his stress on his unsuspecting pillow. Slamming down his fist repeatedly didn't seem to rob him of all the energy building inside him.

After pacing his room for hours, he gave up and lied in his bed breathing deeply and clearing his mind. Soon a light sleep swept over him.

* * *

The morning came sooner then hoped for two people.

Kagome was woken and asked to help prepare for the evening dinner and ceremony. She worked with a smile on her face even though she hated every minute of it, with the memory of the night before still playing freshly in her mind. Although the end of the memory was a bit fuzzy and she couldn't remember walking to her bed, but that didn't seem to matter much.

Even though she hated every floor, she had to scrub and every dish washed her mind was never on those things, instead it lingered on the silver hair in the crystal moon.

Truth be told, she had no idea why Inuyasha had acted the way he had last night. It was a complete mystery to her, but she didn't dwell on the question for long for she was called to do yet another task. "Girl, go to the garden and trim the trees and shrubs." Kagome nodded even though what she wanted to do was to take the shears and cut apart the person giving her orders.

Walking with a sulk in her step and hatred written clearer then day on her face she made her way slowly to the gardens in which she had been many times before. As she exited the building, she noticed the sun was sinking towards the horizon quickly. Soon it would be sunset and all she loved would be taken away from her. Kagome hacked savagely at the bushes that happened to be in front of her. All her anger and frustration went into each cut she took.

"Stupid, stupid. Idiot! How could I do that! When I knew! I knew…" The greenery stood no chance. Before she realized what she was doing, the poor thing had disappeared altogether only leaving a single little leaf.

Kagome looked horrorstruck at the damage she had inflicted the shrub. Quickly she looked around her to make sure no one was looking and attempted, in vain, to put the bush back together, or at least make it blend in with the other, luckier ones, around it. However, as fate would have it, nothing she did worked in the least.

Looking around franticly, Kagome spotted a hanging basked of flowers. As fluidly as she could, she grabbed it and placed it where the innocent shrub had once grown so healthy and beautifully. Arranging the flowers in such a way that it wouldn't attract unwanted attention, Kagome stood back to admire her work.

"It looks a bit choppy if you ask me." Spinning around on her heal, Kagome found herself looking into the eyes of Inuyasha.

"I never asked you opinion." Suddenly becoming defensive about her work even though she had to admit it did look a bit sad… "Though, I am sorry you feel that way." However, she wasn't sorry in the least. "Do you think you could do better?"

"Yeah, I do. But I can't. They'll kill me if I ruin these nails." He held up his hand to show his point, a smile on his face. "Although, they can screw themselves for all I care." He took the shears that hung loosely in Kagome's hand and began to cut the shrubs.

Kagome looked on, skepticism on her face as she watch the shrubs changed from overgrown blobs to neat little squares. When he finished and looked at her she put on a scowl. "Oddly, I'm beginning to not like you."

"Maybe that will be for the best…" he trailed off as he diverted his eyes away from Kagome. It hit her a little harder when he said that. Sure, it had been in her mind, but it never sunk in that they'd never have times like this again.

A speck of black and white caught her attention around Inuyasha's neck. Slowly she lifted her hand and pulled from beneath his collar a beaded necklace, a rosary, with fangs every fifth bead. Her fingers lingered on it as she looked up to the man wearing it. "So you never did take it off." Eyes gleaming in the sunlight as tears welled up.

She always had liked him when she was younger, even though she was forbidden, you can't ignore the person destined for you.

"Don't cry." A panicked expression flashed across Inuyasha's face as he noticed Kagome's gleaming eyes and a single tear streaming rapidly down her cheek. "Please…"

* * *

A/N: And there I end it for now. Don't worry, in another 5 months I'll have an update. Have no fear! Lol, no, I'll attempt to get one up sooner then that. Although I have to finish 5 other chapters for 5 other stories including A Broken Soul, an Unheard Scream…yeah, I'll get around to that one also. I apologize for my lack of updating all throughout the summer months when I had the most time on my hands and neglected to write a single word for this chapter…or even think about it for that matter. But you guys don't need to know that, now do you? Hope you liked this chapter though! I'm trying. I might actually be redoing this story and making a few changes…but not until I'm finished with it. Then I'll completely rewrite it. Don't worry about that now though, what you should worry about is what you're going to write in that review I know all of you will write, because if you don't…there will be consequences. 


	9. When Everything is Said

I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry for the delay! I'm sorryfor all mistakes now. I almost didn't update, afraid that everyone who hate me for waiting so long.

**In the Sands of Time**

By Souls Hatred

Chapter 9 When Everything is Said

* * *

Dark eyes looked up at Inuyasha with an apologetic expression. She was sorry for crying in front of him, he had to be going through the same thing and here she was, tears streaming down her cheek because of her selfishness to have him when he wasn't even hers to have. 

He was already promised to someone else, that someone who would make him happy, like she never could and someone who looked uncannily like her. It is better this way, she realized, wiping the tears from her damp face and putting on a smile.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, taking the shears out of his hand and turning away from him. Tears stung her eyes as she fought to keep them at bay. No, she wouldn't let him see her cry anymore. "I have more work to do, excuse me."

He watched, as she walked away from him, no words came to him as he felt the cold demeanor she had put up in her defense. She was acting like the servant to the master, and Inuyasha knew he could do nothing. Nothing he could have said would have been of any comfort. Perhaps it was for the best. One last look at her retreating form and he turned to go back to the castle.

A sigh escaped his lips as he saw Miroku coming to meet him at the entrance. What did he want now? Inuyasha was in no mood to be bothered at this point until suddenly the plan he'd come up with the night before resurfaced in his mind. Suddenly he wanted to run to the monk and tear out all the information he wanted, but when he reached Miroku, a mask of indifference was placed on his features, betraying nothing of what he felt.

"What do you want? I have places to be." His voice was filled with its usual arrogance and carelessness as his thoughts screamed and fought to escape the hold he had on them. Anything to draw suspicion had to be removed, and that included an over eager groom-to-be.

"Well, aren't you the happy one this morning?" A small knowing smirk played across the monks face. "Just wanted you to know that everything is almost ready for this evening, only need to have your conformation to continue." The words would seem like nothing to the passerby but they meant the world to Inuyasha. He had to fight to keep a scowl on his face as he nodded.

"Whatever just get it over with."

"As you wish."

* * *

Fatigue plague Kagome as the sun started to fall through the sky, signaling the coming end of the life she knew. Only to start another one, somewhere she'd never expected to be, in a foreign castle that opened memories wished to be forgotten and people thought to be dead. 

The work did nothing to stop her thoughts from coursing through her mind it only strengthened them, reminding her with every swipe of the brush that this was her life forever. Suddenly she felt horrid at the things she'd put Inuyasha through for her when he was her bodyguard. He'd done everything she'd asked him to, and complained about the name and a few occasionally stupid things. Hell, he complained every second he was with her.

Tears mixed into the soapy water on the floor as her thoughts led her to the past. If she'd just let him do his job, maybe they wouldn't be there right now, maybe she'd still be in her castle wishing she could spend every moment with those amber eyes constantly watching her every move and knowing that they would never be together. He was the guard, she the royalty. A cruel smile grew on her lips. _"Now I guess it's the other way around; now I'm the maid." _The thought only gave way to more tears, blurring her vision.

Reality set in, she couldn't live here. Kagome couldn't live here knowing this was her fate, to watch her love grow old with another woman and only be able to watch from the side.

However, fate was a fickle thing, never moving how you thought and never turning out how you dreamed.

* * *

The plan only depended on Inuyasha to finish it now. Miroku had done his part, now all Inuyasha had to was go through with his part. 

Inuyasha didn't know how he was going to make it though the day. Every second was spent thinking of the raven-haired beauty that was out of his reach and of the pain he'd caused her. Nothing he did could ever repay her for what he'd done. Ever since her coming here, he blamed himself for her capture.

She didn't know the pain he felt for betraying her that night. He doubted she'd ever know.

The prince couldn't think of anything that would atone for his actions, his failure, and treason. Not even stopping this wedding would clear his mind of the guilt he felt. Nevertheless, maybe by going through with this wedding, he could free himself from her hold. _"That wouldn't solve anything and would only lead to more suffering."_

Inuyasha would never do anything to cause her more pain; he'd already caused enough.

Without another thought, the King-to-be shot up from his chair and raced to the room he knew his "mother" would be.

Bursting through the door Inuyasha scanned the room for the face he sought. It wasn't too hard, there were only a couple of people there and with the loud bang of the door, and everyone's attention was captured. That is until they all saw who it was, one look at the silver hair and their attention was elsewhere.

"Mother, we need to talk." With those few words, fate began to run its course.

"Why Inuyasha, what an _unexpected_ surprise," she made sure to put extra emphasis on the word "unexpected." Her son chose to ignore it and waited for her to follow him from the room.

"Now, please." The few strands of patience were beginning to break just at the slowness of her movements. Did she not realize how important this was? Of course, she wouldn't, because she didn't know Inuyasha.

Once they were alone in the hall, Inuyasha took a deep breath before he started. "I can't marry Kikyo."

The queen looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes you can. She is the one that completed the trails and passed them all."

"But Kagome would have if you hadn't pulled her out." His counter was truth and she knew it, but that didn't change anything. His mother said nothing. "Wouldn't she have?"

"We couldn't have her continue."

"Wouldn't she have?" ignoring her statement. It was complete bullshit for all he cared.

"Yes." She finally whispered. "Inuyasha, you don't understand, we couldn't let her continue. Not with the way the first trail went."

"You knew from the beginning she was the one. So why did you not give her a fair chance?" he was beginning to lose the battle with his emotions.

"We gave her every chance she needed, and she proved quite effectively not to be the type of girl needed to marry my son, or rule this kingdom for that matter."

"That's shit and you know it," Nearly yelling, he continued. "You knew all about Kagome and my pasts, this was just your way of seeing it for yourself. Ever since the beginning of this, you never planned to let her get farther than the first trial. Hell, she wasn't even supposed to come with the group of girls. Was she? You wanted to keep my past hidden from me, make me your slave to do your every bidding and never question what ever happened before all of this." Everything was finally falling into place, all the unanswered questions finally answered. His mind was finally his again and she had no hold any longer.

"You trained me to become her bodyguard, knowing that was the only way you'd ever be able to get near her. I was ordered to do nothing when that man came to capture her, because you wanted her dead." He stopped to breath and recollect his thoughts. Inuyasha couldn't believe any of this was true.

"Yes, I sent you there to become her bodyguard, not to get close to her, but her family. To find some weakness I'd missed. However, when you started to get close to the girl I had to stop it before it became anything more. The king had already requested permission to wed you to his daughter. He could tell there was something between the two of you, and you not being the ordinary bodyguard blood, instead royalty, he saw no reason for the two of you not to be wed."

"What was all that crap about him being her father?"

"Great actor, no?"

"Then why…" his words where cut off by her quick explanation.

"Because I wouldn't allow my son to be connected to _that_ blood, and the only way I saw fit was to remove her, ultimately removing you from there as well. Nevertheless, you decided to reconsider when the time finally came for her to be taken, you attacked the man, fatally wounding him. Letting her live and my plan to fail."

Inuyasha had nothing to say for a moment. His mind flying with the information she'd given. _"I wouldn't allow my son to be connected to _that_ blood."_ The words kept repeating like a broken record.

"You aren't even my blood mother! Why should you care what happens to me? Or who I marry for that matter?"

"Because I won't let anyone ruin the royal blood line running through _your_ veins." Her voice had grown during the conversation and she spat out the last sentence.

"Then what are you doing here? If you care for me that much, you'd leave now before I force you to." he let all the hate and disgust drip from his words giving her a serious look before turning his back on her. "Leave woman, you're no longer bound to your title."

"You can't do that!" Inuyasha spun on his heal to face her, fire burning in his molten eyes.

"Why not? You had no right to that title since the day I turned of age. By law you should have turned over your power to me then, not when I get married." When she attempted to answer him, he cut her off. "Leave, now!"

There was nothing more to be said, and he left.

* * *

She couldn't take the images in her mind any longer and when she couldn't see the floor through her tear-filled eyes, she sat back and cried silently to herself. Tears streaking down her face and she tried to suppress the sobs that refused to stop. 

Footsteps came her way, but she did nothing to compose herself.

"_Let them kick me out of here, it'd be for the better…to both of us."_

They stopped in front of her, Kagome could almost feel the eyes looking at her in disgust that a servant would be crying on the floor, and the floor still streaked with soapy water. Oddly, she didn't care anymore, but she wished that they would just go away and let her be in peace. Then she heard a soft, uncertain voice.

"Miss Kagome?" at her name, she looked up at a blurry purple blob. Nodding she wiped away as much liquid from her face as possible. "Miss Kagome, could you please come with me?"

Here it was, she was going to be thrown out of here for good. If it would help Inuyasha, she was willing to go, no matter how much it tore her apart, it would only hurt more staying here.

Slowly Kagome pushed herself from the ground, her face bowed to the ground. "I'm-I'm sorry." She managed to speak.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for." She looked up at him in astonishment. What did he mean, she "had nothing to be sorry for"? Kagome had a whole life to be sorry for. Sorry for destroying any chance at normalcy it ever had, and killing years off from it. She couldn't speak any of that though; her words were lost in her throat that felt like cotton.

"Come on, we should hurry."

"_Yes, hurry and get rid of me."_ The former princess followed in silence behind the man in purple robs. Her vision had cleared by now and she could make out his black hair, pulled into a small ponytail, Miroku.

Kagome had to admit that the time spent here had definitely been worth every minute of suffering just to have seen him again. To see him alive. To feel his arms around her and his lips on hers. It had all been worth those few moments together.

When Kagome had finally accepted her fate with a whole heart, they passed the gate doors and headed further down the hall. To her astonishment he led her to a room filled with loose pieces of fabric littering the floor and air and in the center of the room, picking at the material of a skirt was an old woman. Hair grayed with age, an eye patch, and a knowledge only acquired with years of life.

"Here she is Kaede." The old woman looked up and at them with her one good eye. Kagome felt that one eye penetrating her, sizing her up and finding her unworthy of whatever it was she was here for.

"Come here, child." Kagome slowly made her way towards the short woman, unsure what to expect. "Stand up on that platform." She did as she was told and stood wondering what to expect next.

"Miroku, don't you have something to be doing?" The monk seemed to just realize that he was still standing there, smiled and exited the room.

Kagome was almost ready to scream at him no to leave her. She was afraid that once the only person she knew left her to become a living manikin she'd go over the edge.

"Good, now that he's gone, we can get started. Sango!"

At the name, Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she forgot her fears. When Sango's head popped up from a box and saw Kagome standing in the room, her face broke into a huge smile reflected on her friend.

"Kagome!"

"Sango!" Kagome jumped from the raised floor and ran to her friend, wrapping her arms around Sango. The brown haired girl returned her hug, then pushed Kagome away slightly, and looked at her.

"You look a mess!" Her voice was light and heartfelt. "Come on, we'll make you look bright and new in no time."

At Sango's words, Kagome was led back to the platform and soon yards of white material had been wound around her small frame.

"How'd you make it here, Sango?" Kagome asked as she watched the two women start stitching the fabric together.

"Well, I'd had some background in sewing and Kaede needed some help in here, and so this is where I ended up." Sango grabbed a stray piece of fabric and pinned it in place. "Not as great as where you ended up."

"Oh, yeah. I would definitely say scrubbing floors and pans, that's the dream life alright." Kagome said sarcastically.

Sango looked at her a bit strange, then finally said, "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

Kagome was confused. What was her friend talking about? Figured what out? "Do you love him?" Kagome was so taken back by the question the other was forgotten.

"What?" It was meant more for a delay because Kagome had never thought about it. Did she really love him? Could she ever love him? She hardly knew him. He'd changed so much in the last few years and she'd only just met him again.

When he'd put his arm around her in the night, protecting her from the unseen foe, when she'd told him to do insane things just to make her laugh, all the memories came back to her.

"_What? No, not that," he barked. "Why the hell did you order for me to be woken up just to bring you to your damn room?" _

Sango repeated her question and Kagome couldn't find her voice. There was no denying that every time she looked or thought about him a content feeling filled her. She knew that given the choice between his life and hers, she'd choose to save his in an instant.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Inuyasha, for the life of him, couldn't imagine why his friend was asking him such a ridiculous question. If the answer was no, why would he have gone through the work of stopping the wedding? Why would he have even dreamed of stopping it in the first place? 

"What do you think, Miroku?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha, you tell me. Do you love her?"

His hand went up to his neck, involuntarily, touching the beads that hung there.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm looking for something."_

"_Then why am I here?"_

"_Because it's for you."_

"_I feel like a girl."_

If that was true, why hadn't he taken that necklace off after all these years? There was never a doubt in his mind. The first time he saw her again, and he couldn't help but feel at home with her in his arms.

He hadn't known why he was in this castle before she entered his life for the second time. As soon as he saw her, no matter what kind of front he put on, he couldn't deny the feelings that went coursing through him.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

A/N: Hahaaha! I'm done with that chapter! Have no fear, I've plenty of time and a mind full of ideas to update sometime again this month. I'm really sorry for this long delay for an update. Really I am. School definitely took up all my time. But now that it's done and I have nothing else to do for most of the day but sit in front of my computer, you guys will be getting more updates. 


	10. Reunited Again

Final Chapter! sniffle

In the Sands of Time

By Souls Hatred

Chapter 10 Reunited at Last

* * *

That was all the answer they needed. There was no reason to not go through with the wedding as planned. The two lovebirds admitted it, maybe not to each other, but they admitted it nonetheless. 

Sango looked at the finished dress hugging the fair skinned, black haired, crystal-eyed beauty named Kagome. The dress looked extravagant, but not so much that it didn't enhance her already breathtaking loveliness. With her hair pulled up, adorned with flowers, and only a few strands hanging down by her face, she was ready to meet the man of her dreams; the one that she never expected to speak with again, the one that was standing in a room somewhere in the castle being dressed in the finest robes the place had.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. Never before had the monk seen the prince look so, well, princely. They had dressed him in red and charcoal attire that brought out his unusual eye color to their fullest intensity. His hair was set loose and hung down his back with thick locks hanging by his shoulders and a sword hanging on his left hip. Yes, he looked princely…if not a bit handsome on top of that. But that's what princes were supposed to be, handsome if not a bit pretty.

"Sango, what's going on?" Kagome asked her friend when she looked in a mirror and saw her reflection, letting out a small gasp of surprise.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" the young maid asked with a smile. Kagome only looked at her with a confused expression covering her features. "Well then, I guess you'll have to wait and see then. I'm not obligated to say anything, only to do my job. And may I say, I feel I did an exceptional job, thanks to Kaede over there."

"She shows promises." Kaede said from the other side of the room, visibly pleased with her student.

Kagome smiled at that, happy that her friend was going to be in a place she enjoyed and was welcomed.

Bells rang somewhere in the castle and Kagome looked around expectantly.

"We should be going now." The old woman said, standing up and leading the two girls out the door.

"Wait," Kagome said unexpectedly, "shouldn't I change or something."

Sango looked at her a moment then smile warmly, "There's no time, come on. We'll be late." The way Sango was acting suddenly had Kagome caught off guard and she let her friend pull her through the halls until they were standing before large oak doors.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Miroku asked the man standing beside him. It took a moment for the hanyou to reply and when he did, his voice wavered slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose." The monk only smiled, knowing the prince was going though a thousand thoughts per minute and so many fears and doubts coursing through those thoughts. A man could go mad, and it appeared that if something didn't happen quickly, Inuyasha was going to.

"Perhaps you should take a deep breath before we enter, no?" He got a nod in response but didn't hear the sound of hair being breathed. "You can take that breath now. Deeply in, then slowly exhale." As he spoke, Inuyasha did as he was told, taking a deep breath in and holding it until Miroku told him to let it out. Truthfully, he felt a bit better. Yeah, he could do this.

That was until the bells began to ring and Miroku opened the large oak doors. Suddenly the prince didn't feel so calm or relaxed. The reasonable side of his brain suddenly started yelling all the doubts he'd been thinking of. More 'What ifs' came at him and he found himself frozen to the spot.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a look of concern. "There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine."

"And what if everything doesn't go right?" the prince nearly yelled.

"Then we deal with it when the problem arises. Now stop thinking and walk up that aisle like the king you're about to become." His voice was forceful and made Inuyasha act the part he was meant to live. Miroku walked to the front of the room as the priest to wed the couple, Inuyasha wasn't far behind coming to stand on one side of a small table.

Not soon after, the doors opened to the bride, clad in white and radiating a light of beauty.

* * *

Kagome looked at the large foreboding doors before her and then looked at Sango, questions visible in her eyes. Her friend only smiled and took a door in her hand as Kaede took the other.

The woman held her breath as they pulled open the doors and revealed to her a room filled with people and decorated to the ceiling in the most elaborate décor. To top it off, as soon as those doors opened, every eye was on her, staring.

"Start walking." She heard Sango whisper from her right. Very slowly, Kagome began to walk, entering the room, looking at everything around her.

Everyone in the room stood when she came walking down the aisle, looking very confused until her eyes landed on the man that stood waiting for her. It took all her willpower not to run to him and fling her arms around his neck.

One look at the woman who stood on the other side of the room and Inuyasha's heart did small summersaults in his chest. She looked ravishing, purely beautiful, just like she did bathed in the moon's light. Her eyes never met his until she was halfway down the aisle and when she did, he saw the slight hesitation and his fears consumed him until a smile spread across her face and her beauty doubled.

He was flooded with relief when she took another step and his heart swelled with indescribable emotions. A faint smile crossed his lips as he continued to watch her walk closure towards him.

If time stopped, neither would have noticed, for they were lost in the eyes of the other, drowning in pools of color filled with so many words unspoken. When Kagome was standing across from Inuyasha the orbs of blue filled with tears of absolute happiness.

"We are gathered here today to unite Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome together in marriage." Miroku's voice spoke when the music had stopped, music neither the groom nor the bride noticed before.

Kagome couldn't hear a word of what the monk said, all she could do was stare at the man before her. When the time came, she poured the ceremonial wine into a small goblet and presented it to Inuyasha who took three sips. Never did he break eye contact with her until he refilled the goblet and handed it back to her to drink as well.

With the last words from the monk, Inuyasha and Kagome were forever to be one body, soul, and mind. Together to rule over the kingdom they now had reign of.

The king leaned over and gave Kagome a kiss she had thought she would never feel again from his lips.

Looking at her friend, eyes brimming with tears, Sango caught sight of the monk and their eyes locked for a moment before she looked away and busied herself. A light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Lovely job on the dress," a voice whispered into her ear as she entered, with the rest of the crowd, the room that held the feast. Sango turned around, startled, and locked eyes again with those of the monk's.

"Thank you," she said and began to walk again.

"Wait," the seamstress turned around, "you must sit with us at the feast."

She was shocked at the proposal; never did she expect such a thing. Before she could answer, a hand could be felt wandering down her side and a loud smack was heard throughout the hall. Turning on her heal, Sango left Miroku with a handprint in his check.

Miroku sighed in defeat, "Alas."

None of this went unnoticed by the bride and groom who were already seated at the head table, watching as everyone entered the great hall and took their places. When Miroku and Sango entered the hall, Kagome's attention was automatically directed towards her friend. As was Inuyasha's, wondering what his lecherous friend was up to now.

A smirk grew on both their faces with what passed between the friends. "Think it will ever work out?" Kagome asked her husband in a hushed voice.

"Not with the monk's cursed hand." Inuyasha replied putting on a smile as Miroku walk up to him.

Later that night, after the feast had ended and the guest retired for the night, Inuyasha stood by pond in the garden. He stared out to the other side, just thinking of everything he'd forgotten before. The reasons things happened, and in a way grateful that they ended this way.

A pebble jumped between his fingers before he dropped it in the water and his thoughts with it. Warm arms wrapped themselves around him from behind and he looked back to see a head of fine black hair leaning against his back.

He moved her in front of him and hugged her. "Oh, Kagome, my Kagome." He whispered in her ear. Kagome lifted her head and looked at him. They had both changed clothes to something a bit more comfortable. This was the first time tonight she'd been able to be with him alone.

"Why'd this happen?" she asked with all innocence.

Inuyasha smiled, bent down, and kissed her soft lips. Looking into her eyes, those mysterious orbs, he spoke his next words without a second thought, having kept them unspoken for too long. "Because I love you."

Before she could reply, he'd captured her lips again in a kiss that sent her into another world entirely. For a moment she forgot everything around her, only the arms holding her, the person belonging to them and the lips on hers were present in her mind, everything else had just melted away.

Too soon, it ended and Inuyasha pulled away a smile spread across his face. Kagome knew something was up and looked at him with an expecting cock of her head.

Grabbing her hands, he led her to a deeper part of the garden. "I've got something to show you."

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" She wasn't expecting him to answer her and he didn't disappoint her.

After a bit of walking, Inuyasha instructed her to close her eyes, with a bit of protesting she finally caved in. "You better not walk me into a tree or something." A few moments later they stopped.

"Alright, open your eyes." Slowly Kagome opened one, then the other, wondering where she was. Never before had she seen this part of the garden. The moon gave it an unearthly glow, making everything illuminate with its light. Large trees grew around them and in the middle, a large patch of land covered in grass where a boy sat staring at the sky.

"Who is that?" She asked looking to the man beside her.

"A friend's lost brother." Kagome's eyes grew wide with realization and surprise.

"How'd you know? Where'd he come from?"

"Feh, doesn't matter. Come on, let's bring him to his sister." Drawing the boy's attention, they headed back to the castle to find Sango.

One look at her brother and Sango had her arms wrapped tightly around him and crying silently. She looked up to Inuyasha, a smile on her lips. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Please, Inuyasha is fine." With that, he and Kagome left Sango and Kohaku alone.

While walking to their room, Kagome inquired Inuyasha again. "How'd you find him?"

He looked at her and slipped an arm around her waist. "While eating, I couldn't help but notice that girl kept looking over to him. I asked around and pieced together that he was her younger brother, been separated for a few years."

Kagome looked at him with a loving expression. "Oh, you're so sweet."

"Don't get too use to it." He grumbled. She gave him a quick kiss.

"That's my Spot."

* * *

AN: Thank you everyone who's read this story and enjoyed it. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this story. There will NOT be a sequel, if there is, please someone ask if I'm still sane. Again, thank you to everyone who's read this story. It has meant loads to me. 


End file.
